


Lilacs

by ArinieKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinieKat/pseuds/ArinieKat
Summary: The smile fell from Ezreal’s lips in an instant, he felt a sense of dread rush over him. The tightness in his chest returning and he felt cold. “Please- I-”“I can take you back to piltover. You should get some rest.” The dark skinned male sighed rubbing his temple before looking down at the blonde.“Wait. Can’t. Can’t I just stay at yours- for the night- it’s a long way on foot- you wouldn’t want to walk around piltover in the dark-“ The words were rushed, panicked as he waved his hands around and stood up.Though the rush of movement made him dizzy and he stumbled again; thankfully the Zaunite reached a hand out to steady him.“Fine. One night.”
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Light up my fears

Chapter 1: Light up my Fears.  
There was a brisk chill in the breeze that whipped the blonde mage’s hair across her face. She let out a heavy breath closing her eyes as she leaned on the balcony. “I love it out here. You can see everything.”  
The explorer at her side glanced across the pristine white city streets to the passing people. It was true you could see almost the entire kingdom from this place in the castle, thought it was so small in comparison to things he’d seen. He ran his fingers through her long locks, brushing them away from her face. She turned, her cyan eyes meeting his cobalt hues that widened slightly at her reaction.  
“I’m glad you could make it, Ezreal.” She said, a wide grin spreading across her face.  
“I never miss anything this big. “ He responded, before lowering his voice. “though you should stick with calling me Jarro. I haven’t quite gotten round to discarding the charade-“  
“You said you would-“  
“I know I know” Ezreal shifted rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. “just.. not yet.”  
A frown formed upon the mage’s face and she let out a sigh. “You can’t hide it forever, it might just bite you in the ass the longer you keep lying.”  
“I know.” He looked up with a more challenging stare. “but sometimes it’s safer for us if they don’t know. Afterall how many know about you-“  
“Don’t.” She responded, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t make this about me because you’re afraid of confrontation. I’m so glad I met someone else I could talk to, who could understand me but you need to understand Demacia. Sometimes I wonder if you even understand yourself.”  
His gaze did not advert this time, it was hard to look away from the pleading blue eyes that sparkled with so much hope as she spoke even in such a harsh tone; her expression remained soft.  
“I know.” Was all he could respond with.  
She patted his should and smiled a little, “Right, c’mon ‘Jarro lightfeather’. It’s dinner time.”  
He chuckled softly as the female dispersed the tension with a soft punch to his arm, stepping away from the balcony to enter the castle once more.  
Despite having been inside the castle a few times, Ezreal would still be amazed by the vast halls, lined with silk curtains and plush carpet drapes. Each seemed to be adorned in various honours, with suits of armour or paintings. Amazement filled him as he walked through the halls, excitement with the mystery. Secret corridors, doors, and stairwells could be anywhere. Though he doubted he would get to see many of them at the current point in time. They arrived in the dining hall all too fast for Ezreal. The large autumnal shaded room decked with chandeliers and long ivory tables with their own candelabras and fruit bowls. Set for a good feast of people. Not everyone had arrived yet and as he looked across the faces he found there were not many he recognised. He was disappointed; he liked to pride himself on how many people he knew. His companion had briefly left his side to approach a strict looking female still dressed in her armour. He couldn’t hear their conversation and he decided best not to eavesdrop, sitting himself down next to Luxana’s brother; Garen.  
The knight looked up in surprised. “Jarro lightfeather.”  
“My old pal. I finally got to come to one of your demacian tea parties.”  
“Dinner party. Indeed, they finally gave in to lux’s begging.” Responded the knight, looking down at him.  
Ezreal shifted, “she really did that? Hah, well I don’t really know that many people and I was hoping you could introduce me. Lux is busy and y’know- you won’t give them quite the same bias of me~”  
The knight let out a laughed and punched the blondes shoulder playfully; Ezreal winced. Sometimes the dude didn’t know his own strength.  
“you obviously know lucian being a sentinel- can’t tell if you’d have met his wife before the whole latern story-“  
“I heard about that- she’s back?”  
“Oho, she is and he won’t shut up about it.” Garen grinned, “normally sit across from me when they come. Do all that icky couple stu-“  
He was cut off by a squawk as an eagle flew over his head, its claws reaching out as he let out another shrill shriek in Ezreal’s face. The blonde flinched.  
“Valor! To me.”  
Abruptly the bird fell silent and circle back, drawing his attention to the owner, a tall lanky female with medium length light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, the golden helmet-like ‘crown’ she normally wore tucked under her arm as she held her gloved hand out for the bird to land on. Her hazel eyes rested on the blonde.  
“He’s normally nicer.” She said, “sometimes he squawks around magic.”  
“That’s impossible here.” Garen turned to face her.  
“Improbable. Not impossible.” She responded, glancing at him before meeting Ezreal’s gaze again. “We haven’t really gotten acquainted, have we? I’m Quinn. You must be Jarro; Lux’s boyfriend.”  
Garen raised his brows and scoffed.  
“not officially-“ Ezreal laughed.  
“but you’re always hanging out and she never shuts up about you. ” She laughed. “Garen you can’t deny they’re inlove, you know what it’s like-“  
The knight looked away. “No idea what you’re on about.”  
Quinn rolled her eyes. “C’mon so when’s the wedding~ you have to be in love with each other neither of you have the flowers- so just pop the question already.”  
Ezreal shifted as she plopped herself down next to him, he twirled around to face her. “Flowers?”  
“Oh c’mon you know, onesides love-“  
“Those old folktales.”  
“They’re real.”  
“No way, I’ve heard all those stories but I’ve never seen them. I think it was just made up by some heartbroken sod –“  
Quinn shrugged. “Maybe you’re lucky to be able to think like that.”  
Ezreal crossed his arms leaning back in the seat, watching as valor; the bird shifted to sit on quinn’s shoulder glaring at him. ‘could birds sense lies? No way that’d be stupid.’ He thought, before letting a smirk cross his face as he responded. “Not luck, I have special skills for uncovering the truth-“  
“Sure genius.” She laughed as valour leapt up and cawed again flying over towards Lux.  
The blond flinched and swatted the bird away despite it coming back for another playful jab. Ezreal smiled slightly as she came over to sit beside’s Garen.  
“We were just talking about you-“ Quinn hummed as valour returned to her shoulder.  
Lux’s raised her brows though a smile crossed her lips. “Oh? What’d I do this time.”  
“Just wanted to know when you two plan on making it official and maybe even getting some action-“  
“Quinn!” Garen’s attention shot to the female scout, in disgust.  
Lux’s face turned red and Ezreal looked away. “Oh we’re not- that’s so- We’re not ready for that. “  
“You can’t just kick it under the rug. You’re cute together.” Quinn smiled.  
Lux giggled, “yea well we’re still not sure. There’s a lot of things to consider.”  
Garen shook his head. “That there is. Anyway moving on we talked about the flowers.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yea those old folktales, i can’t believe some of you still believe in tho-“ Ezreal feel silent seeing lux’s expression drop. “You think they’re real?”  
“I know they’re real.” Lux said softly, meeting his eyes.


	2. Street rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one Ekko interaction to Twitch is very soft and so they're bros now. Fite me.

The stench would seem unbearable to most travellers; but the young zaunite was used to it. He let go of the rustic ladder splashing up some of the old sewer water. A scowl cross his lips, Piltover really didn’t care for much other than its surface. The sewers were the fastest way to avoid Caitlyn and her entourage of officers. He and a few pals had made a little stir in the city of progress. He reached to his pocket glancing at the small Hextech crystals he’d found in the back ally bins they’d been part of some broken mechanics and he scrounged as much as he could perhaps they’d help him stabilise his own invention or at least understand it more. The sewer was dark and it seemed to get darker as he travelled lit only by old oil lamps that he was surprised someone came down to care for them. He made sure to try and stay away from the water as much as possible he didn’t want to have to flip the coin on whether hot water was working and risk having to take a cold shower to clean off. He just hoped he didn’t make a wrong turn and end up treading deeper into Piltover than away towards the slums of Zaun. It was the faint pattering of feet and a scuffle as something hit one of the old pipes that caught his attention. Some might call it stupid to be reassured by the sound of something sneaking around besides him but Ekko was confident he knew what it was.  
“Hide and seek?” He muttered, into the empty sewers.  
The footsteps stopped for a brief moment before he felt something brush against his leg. He turned round abruptly almost tripping himself over. Though he came face to face with the goggle wearing rodent.  
“Gotcha. “ The rodent giggled and shifted its crossbow between its paws, before tilting his head at the youth. “Why yer so far upstream. Not usually one to roam so far are yer?”  
“Collecting things.” Ekko responded with a poker face.  
“Ay, yer a petty theif now boy?”  
“I didn’t say I was stealing.” He hummed, “just borrowing without asking.”  
“As ya please.” The rodent replied, a crooked smirk on his face before he turned.  
“Wait. Before you go can you tell me which tunnel gets me to zaun faster.”  
“Eh? Why should i?”  
“you know the sewers the best.” Ekko said, “and I don’t believe you’re a bad person.”  
“that’s true. I’m not a person.”  
“C’mon Mr tails, for old times.” Ekko huffed, crossing his arms.  
The rat scowled, his cocky smirk vanishing. “I’ve told ya before, my names Twitch. “  
“I know. I just don’t like it.”  
“ya should be more careful with your words.” The rat spat and for a moment Ekko’s relaxed composure faltered.  
Twitch cleared his throat. “Aight then follow me, I’ll take you home. Don’t be slow I won’t wait.”  
Ekko relaxed and smiled slightly. “Lead the way.”  
Almost complete silence drew over them, only the sound of steps on the damp ground. It almost amazed him as the lamps became farther and fewer the further they went how the rat before him never seemed to waver or crash into a wall. Ekko had to focus on his movements in case he lost him in the water. It was perhaps fifteen turns and two small rewinds- the rat had ducked under a log and Ekko had walked into it for one- when Twitch spoke up.  
“How is it?”  
“Hm?”  
“Up there, on the surface. How are you? Last I saw you, you spat wilting flowers at me.”  
“That was a long time ago.” Ekko sighed, he wished he hadn’t spoken. “I’ve moved on.”  
“I thought you couldn’t fix the flowers if they’re dead. Unless.” The rat paused and looked back at him, smile faded to a concerned expression. “Did you?”  
“I liked her. I liked her enough to do it myself with her. Then…” Ekko spat, he hesitated. “I was wrong to like her but it’s done with now. “  
“Dangerous. Playing with those odds.”  
“Look it doesn’t matter now. Ajuna’s been dead long enough and Jinx is as good as dead to me.”  
He met Twitch’s gaze for a second with a scowl balling his hands into fists. The rat smiled and looked away.  
“I’ll never understand you surface dwellers.”  
“I don’t think we understand ourselves either.” Ekko said, softly.  
Silence resumed as they took a few more turned before the rat stopped. “Here. Should be a manhole around here. You can find it and get yourself back home in time for supper.”  
Ekko nodded. “thanks man.”  
“Not a problem. Anyway I have some cream cheese and week old crackers to get back to.” 

~~~  
The silence Luxanna’s statement brought to the table made Ezreal’s heart miss a beat. A sinking feeling in his stomach and he shifted.  
“Oh…I’m sorry.” He stuttered, perhaps wondering if he could ask how; though he couldn’t be sure it was a pleasant story. Perhaps he should just stop talking.  
There wasn’t a response, instead the silence remained for a second too long; finally it was broken by the dinner bell. The doors flying open from the kitchen as a small army of waiters fluttered out carrying trays and platters. Ezreal took a deep breath and turned to the table as the food was served, chatter began to resume; conversations of various nonsense over the delightful dishes. He relaxed as he filled his plate; saved by the bell. As he finished eating he noticed Lux talking to Lucian and Senna before waving and leaving the room. He leaned over.  
“Where’s she going?”  
“She wanted some fresh air.” Senna hummed.  
Ezreal sighed and nodded, looking back at his plate. He waited for a moment after finishing before getting up. He need to find lux. He wanted to know; he’d never talked to her about the flowers before. Perhaps he should’ve. There were a lot of things he should’ve done. He found her on the balcony they had previously been standing upon. He was cautious approaching her standing next to her and clearing his throat.  
“Hey lux.”  
“Did you mean it? Do you really not believe in them.”  
“I… well I never had proof so I just assumed.”  
“You’ve never been in love with someone who hasn’t loved you back?”  
Ezreal furrowed his brows. “I guess I’m a lucky one.”  
“It was brief but they hurt so much, I got away from it before they could latch on before I’d have to risk the cut. I would never wish anyone to have such a thing Ez.”  
He nodded. “I’m really sorry. I guess I should’ve asked you before. We could’ve talked..”  
Lux sighed and turned to face him. “Yea. You could’ve but I accept your apology.”  
She shifted before wrapping him in a hug. “You’re leaving tomorrow, right? so let’s not fight.”  
“Yea I’ll be heading home tomorrow.”  
“then you should get a good night’s sleep.”  
“Aren’t you coming with me?” Ezreal tilted his head.  
“I need to think about some things-“  
“do you want to talk-“  
“NO.” She snapped pulling away from him before freezing. “Not yet. I need to think on my own first.”  
Ezreal flinched but nodded. “Alright. See you in the morning?”  
“see you in the morning.”


	3. Pedigree

Chapter 3: Pedigree.   
Water splashes against the curtain, as the blonde mage bunches up and twists the water from her hair before flipping it back over her shoulder and grabbing one of the towels on the rack besides her, Wrapping herself up as if it would make her feel safer. Sometimes it could help, though with the weight in her chest she wasn’t sure it would do much good this time. They hadn’t ever talked about flowers she didn’t need to be reminded; a pitiful affair with a prisoner where her feelings might’ve over taken her sense. She was smart enough to realise before she started spitting the petals from her lungs and relinquished her love. It made sense Ezreal thought of them as some child’s fable; it was better. Though it saddened had he never been in love or only ever had the privilege of such love being returned. Luxanna laid down on the bed burying her face in the pillow. That brought more questions. What were they? Everyone called them adorable together, a couple? Dreaming of kids? She wasn’t sure she wanted that. She loved Ezreal but she loved everyone else in that room just the same. He was someone she could confide in, he was relatable. Is that what they needed? Did he know? In all honesty she never said they weren’t a couple. She never told him she didn’t feel that way, how was she supposed to say that to him? She’d planned to but then they’d mentioned the flowers. Could they see through lies or would it only function from a broken heart? What if he liked her too much? What if he got hurt because of her.   
There was a knock at the door bringing her from her trance she pulled the sheets around her. “come in?”  
“you alright sis?”  
It was Garen, though he peered his head through before stepping in and closing the door. Though he lack most of his usual armour he was still wearing the chainmail vest; though he hadn’t fitted the belt correctly.   
She looked over. “Yeah.”  
“You seemed upset after we brought up the flowers-“  
“it’s a hard memory but I’m fine I just wanted to think about them how they worked.”  
“It’s probably some old mage curse-“  
Lux tensed, shifting under the sheets. “but-“  
“I mean dark mages. That’s what Demacian ideals seek to protect you from.”  
“Magic isn’t inherently evil, Garen.” She sighed, “What I mean is it happens to mages too every who’s anyone. Why would a bunch of dark mages put the curse upon themselves and their kin as well? Wouldn’t a curse be better on just the opposition?”  
“Well. Some people don’t care. Some people – sometimes think that to hurt your enemy you have to be willing to make sacrifices.”  
“I still don’t think it’s a curse-“  
Garen shrugged, he looked over at the bucket of water in the corner with the half draw curtain. “See you didn’t clean up after yourself.”   
“You want to chuck it out the window for me?”  
Garen shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. “You don’t have a better explanation – Fate? Destiny-“  
“Some demented kind of soulmate system.”   
“That would be unfortunate.”  
Lux sighed watching as he picked up the bowl and tipped it out of the window into the courtyard, a smile crossing her lips. “it’s also; everyone says we’re so cute together but-“  
“You don’t think you’re really in love?” Garen glanced over and smiled. “I know. Me and Kata- the idea makes anyone who hears it vomit but I know we’re damn well in love. No matter what they say.”   
“Yea. I just. I don’t know how to say it? What if it hurts him?”   
“You’ll probably just hurt him more by lying about it- you know the longer you pretend the more it will crash down on you.”  
She’d heard that and said that before; finding her response caught in throat all she could do was nod. “Thanks, Bro.”  
“No problem, you should get some rest.”  
“Are you on patrol?”  
“No, I’m on a date.” Garen laughed softly though Lux’s couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm or not. Either way she nodded wishing him a good night as he left the room.   
It gave her some comfort as she shifted in the covers and changed into her nightwear before laying back down. She just needed to keep hope. She could overcome anything that way.   
~~~  
The sunlight crept through the gaps in the curtain and the explore shifted in the sheets trying to cover his face before rolling over and stretching. He was tired, his sleep had been so restless. He hadn’t meant to upset lux and that fact had kept him up. What did she need to think about? Had he upset her so much she wouldn’t confide in him again. He shoved his face back into the pillow letting out a groan. He couldn’t fall asleep again now; not a chance. He should at least pack to go home. He sat up and looked around the room it was larger than his own at home though compared to what he’d seen it was small in the statue of the castle. The bed curtains were pretty though as he pushed them across and tried to tie them back up he noted they were also incredibly annoying and he would not be getting his own. He did like the dresser; the mirror alone was almost as tall as him, reflecting almost the entire room like a perfect painting. Fixing his hair and picking up a clean shirt and jeans, before tugging on the scuffed up jacket letting the hood fall over his face for a moment; he sighed before pushing it down and turning to collect his things. There was some thing’s he was going to miss about this place; the same way he felt about leaving most places though it set sights on a new adventure. Perhaps it was the nagging feeling; what if he couldn’t come back? What if they found out. What if lux decided she didn’t like him anymore? He gripped his bag and bit his lip. No, he couldn’t think like that too many ‘what ifs’. He needed to keep hope; if he believed everything would work out then damn well it would. He turned on his heels snapping his fingers and pointing fingers guns at the mirror.   
“So long, no wizards club.” He hummed, pushing open the door and exiting the room.   
The grand hallway loomed before him in all its armour décor; letting a wave of relief overcome him. He wouldn’t have to pretend when he got home.   
“Wait up!”  
It was the familiar call that made him halt in his tracks a smile crossing his lips. Everything would be okay.   
“Lux!” He turned round to face the mage who leapt up to wrap him in a hug.   
“aren’t you going to say goodbye?”  
“I was thinking of the mysterious exit.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her.   
She punched his arm gently, as she pulled back. “Oh come on be polite.”  
He sighed and smiled, he really couldn’t say no. She grabbed his wrist and took him to the front foyer. There were a few people walking about. Most notably Jarven was talking to Lucian and his wife Senna as they seemed to be preparing to leave for a mission. Lux tapped Jarven’s shoulder.   
“Jarro wanted to come say goodbye.”  
The prince raised his brows, “Really? I thought he’d be staying longer?”  
“I’ve got some important things to attend to; but it was pleasure being here.” Ezreal responded, though he didn’t make eye contact.   
“Well do come again, I’ve heard a lot of stories about you.” Senna nudged his arm. “and you and Lucian should catch up some more. You can’t spend all your time cooped up with Luxanna~”  
Lux stuck out her tongue, “lay off it.”  
Ezreal looked up and smiled. “yeah. I’ll make sure to visit again- if you’ll have me of course.”   
“We’ll arrange a date.” Jarven said before turn his attention back to Lucian.   
“Keep to that promise.” Senna hummed, nudging his arm pulling his attention from the discussion of mages between sentinel and prince.   
“I never go back on my word.” Ezreal affirmed, glanceing at Lux again, “You have to come visit me some time...I know some good places.”  
Then he turned on his heels and left the Demacian fortess  
~~~  
It wasn’t going to take him as long as he first thought to get to Piltover. He’d managed to snag a ride on one of the boats at the docks that happened to be trading goods from Zaun to Demacia and Bilgewater. It was a three day ride to Bilgewater and it was much smoother than any of the other boats he’d had the pleasure of boarding; they only ran into one sea monster- and quite frankly he wouldn’t really call it a monster most like a pest or gremlin. It had been barely as tall as his knee though it had a lot of teeth and quit the temper making it try to eat its way through the ship. The crew didn’t take long to shoot the thing back into the depths. The main drag that had bored the three days had been the chores; he’d made an agreement to help on board in exchange for the ride. To be fair it was a cheap payment since many would’ve charged him an arm and a leg. Bilgewater was full of stingy and greedy people, so frankly he was lucky despite wanting to complain about washing the pots or scraping the barnacles off walls and sweeping the deck down. Now he was in Bilgewater, he would’ve normally hopped off, taking his time to leisure around and take in the sights perhaps visit that old creepy hook man see if he’d caught up on his list. Alas the ship was on a time limit and he feared not making it back before they left for Zaun. The crew bustling about around him, trying to sell some Demacian wares and stock up on new loot to sell. He sat on the deck leaning against the Mast, trying to find some entertainment by flicking old shells across the deck. It was the sound of footsteps as a figure came closer to sit by him. It was one of the crew, he couldn’t think of a name perhaps that showed the fact the other lack importance. If you weren’t important the legends never remembered your name. He was a ruddy faced male with red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He smiled at Ezreal revealing fairly bucked teeth though one of them was chipped. He reminded him of a rabbit.   
“I noticed ya joined us at Demacia, new crew? The cap’ normally announces when she gets new meat on board.”  
“Uh, no I’m not crew. I’m just travelling- Offered me a good deal.”  
The buck-toothed pirate frowned, “Scared? It’s only a lil dangerous.”  
“I’m an explorer. Danger doesn’t scare me…” Ezreal scoffed crossing his arms to try and seem somewhat intimidating.   
The pirate scoffed, shoving Ezreal hard in the shoulder. “So yer sea sick land skank.”  
“Everyone misses home at some point.”  
“Not me. “ The pirate said quickly, his expression turning solemn for a second before he nudged him again and grinned. “The sea is my home now. I’ll be damned if I don’t die here.”  
Ezreal pulled away this time, the pirate was pretty heavy handed and it hurt more than he probably intended it to. “Sound excited to die.”  
“People start to care about ya when yer dead.”  
Ezreal rubbed his sore arm and met the other’s gaze. “We’ll aren’t you Mr positive.”  
The pirate laughed, getting to his feet. “Ya embrace death when ya live with it long enough.”   
Ezreal looked away; he didn’t believe that. Maybe it was easier to pretend to cope but death was something he did fear. He spent time running from it while letting it guide his steps. He had a lot of thing he wanted to do before he’d even consider embracing the idea of death. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a horn. The rest of the crew had returned to the ship and were hoisting the sails up. He got up and scrambled out of the way. Resting against the cabin door he glanced as the land disappeared from sight the boat returning to the sea. It was cloudy as they drew closer to Zaun. The clouds loomed above the ship, threatening to crash a storm upon the crew. Ezreal cringed and shifted from the side, he glanced around before huffing. If he wiled enough perhaps he could blow the clouds away before they could ruin the journey. It was soft giggles in his ear with a breath of wind tugging at his hair that drew his attention he glanced around but no one was nearby. Another tug of wind- feeling almost like a hand almost pulled the goggles off his head. He glanced back to sky as the wind rippled through the clouds. Awestruck; he’d heard of things like this once when he was little perhaps he should’ve paid more attention to the old fables. Maybe then he could name the source of the airy laughter in his ear as another tug of wind pulled his hood up and he stumbled to avoid toppling overboard. Though now it was clear the path ahead the smog coming from old chimneys he was almost home. Zaun was on the horizon.


	4. A true display of skill

Ekko wasn’t normally one to spend time by the docks, at least not in the day when they were busy. He pressed the quite of the night, often watching the sunset from one of the rooftops nearby. It was a spur of the moment to walk passed the docks after climbing around the sumps; perhaps it was the call of fresh air that only the sea could bring. He could see the boarding boats, some old and in need of TLC and some newer likely from other districts. He shifted past the slight bustle of the port market place, the bag holding some spare parts hung next to his zero drive. It wasn’t crowded by there were enough people for it to be uncomfortable to stay long with the venders yelling about their new goods desperate to sell as much as they could to make ends-meat or fight for a profit. The wind came in a roar across his form pinching at the back of his neck and tugging at the red scarf. He paused to avoid losing his footing; he didn’t need to cause a scene as the swirl of wind flicked sand and leaves up at him. Another tug, like a hand pulling the scarf made him stop completely. He turned but it was merely just the wind that let another breath across his face drawing his full attention to the new ship boarding the docks.  
The ship was old yet adorned with many symbols of serpents and crests of birds and beasts. A Bilgewater ship perhaps once sailed for hunting and pillaging giving it a noble standing yet it had since retired to make shorter trade journeys. He watched it anchor to the docks and lower the drawbridge to allow the crew access to the lands. The first to step off the ship was a short man with red hair tied in a loose ponytail, he seemed like he’d never heard of a belt as everything was tied with makeshift rope and bandages. He hopped off and began chatting with one of the weasel stand owners. The next to step off the ship came with an old barrel kicked out before her. Wild black hair unkempt in any way behind the attempt at a hair band made from an old rag. A sour look upon her round face as if she was ready to draw a gun on the first person to talk to her. They were followed by other members dressed in the same bilge water crests and bandanas pulled of boxes and barrels to the docks. Ekko scrunched up his nose, they would likely sell the items for more than they were worth. Pirates always had a way with profits. He was about to turn away when something on the ship caught his eye; someone that didn’t belong. The last person to step off the ship was a lean male with golden blonde locks neatly combed back besides the odd strand that frayed around the brass goggles atop his head. He was dressed in a tan jacket with a fur lined teal hood, grey shirt and old jeans. They were the only old thing about him; while the jacket seemed to have endured some use before it and the shirt seemed almost new, the jeans had a hole forming on one of the knees. He didn’t dress in old or rustic attire like the other pirates. It was the expression on his face that sold who he was in an instant. Though it was hard to see from the distance he could sense the smirk; the air of confidence as he swatted his hand out to wave at the others. That was a Piltie. He should’ve looked the other way and left, but he didn’t. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stared. Why was such a snobby Piltoven brat riding a dusty old Bilgewater boat. Better question why had he come to zaun? Why not just get his mommy to pick him up or his dad to go buy a private boat straight to Piltover?  
He’d always seen Piltie’s as reckless but never quite so careless. As he watched the blonde stumble through the pier market seemingly taken aback by the vendors, a thought came to his mind. He could pick pocket him. The blonde clearly had something of value and no idea about his surroundings, so it shouldn’t be too hard. The blonde finally found the slope that lead away from the docs into the city. He followed him into the city passing through the main street that had the odd traveller. He watched the blonde pause, shifting in discomfort. Ekko raised his brows it wasn’t hard to blend into the small crowd, though following the blonde’s awkward pathing left him to almost collide with a passer-by gaining a few glares. The blonde cut off into one of the alley ways.  
He didn’t expect him to turn around, to make eye contact with him as he entered the alley way. His posture tensed as the blonde scrunched up his face.  
“Can I help you?”  
It took Ekko to long to respond, so his hand moved and twisted to the cord of his zero drive; letting blue light engulf the scene reverting time back, to entering the alley.  
~~~  
Something was off; Ezreal knew that from the moment he stepped off the boat. The jarring bustle of the pier was not something he expected. The wind huffed acrossed his face guiding him through the crowd and into the inner city. That was when he figured two things. He had no idea where he was going and someone was following him. He just needed to find his way to the border but it didn’t seem like anyone would entertain his questions. He stepped into one of the alley’s lined with old pipework, his paranoia getting the best of him and he turned around. Nothing; that was wrong. He clutched his gauntlet hand to his chest. He had a feeling something should be there; staring at him. He slowly turned back to the alley way. Perhaps he’d find some side pass that’d lead up towards piltover. There was no one around in the twisting path and small junctions, yet Ezreal couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t alone perhaps it was the way zaun looked. It was old; rustic like bilgewater but with this hint of new toxic substances like the battling front of Noxus. He stopped as he reached a dead end. His blood running cold as he searched the scene before him for some secret pathway he could wander aimlessly down. The sound of footsteps drew his attention as something pressed to the back of his neck.  
“Don’t move.”  
A nervous laughter rose from his chest. “We can talk this out…I’m just passing through.”  
“Now you’re getting robbed.” The voice said softly the pressure never leaving his neck.  
It wasn’t a sharp object but it was definitely heavy enough to knock him out if the other wanted to. Ezreal tried to look behind him to get a glance at his attacker though the object moved higher pressing harder and he stopped. “I don’t have anything worth your time.”  
He could feel the hand of the other tugging at his jacket, through the pockets and he raised his hand slightly, clenching his fight in the gauntlet.  
“I don’t believe that. Look at you.” It was a scoff that came with the weapon being moved briefly to poke him in the back.  
Ezreal flinched, but he took the brief second the weapon was shifted to spin around, holding his hands up defensively. ”I’m serious.”  
His reaction seemed to have caught the other off guard as he almost lowered the weapon, though it was quickly raised again and Ezreal was shoved into the damp wall of the alley way, knocking the wind out of him but this at least gave him time to see his assailant. There were two most striking features of the male before him; his white Mohawk stood out against the dark evening fog of Zaun. Secondly there was the hourglass painted upon his face, drawing Ezreal’s gaze to meet his brown eyes that were scrunched up in disgust.  
“I told you not to move. I’m not here to hurt you. So don’t make me.” He said, though despite the anger in his face his voice remained calm.  
Ezreal rolled his eyes, though he had to grace the other with a response; it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. “Clearly. Y’know I was just thinking I could do with getting rammed into a wall by someone- ideally more attractive than yourself but what the world gives-”  
He anticipated a lot of reactions; disgust perhaps the other’s grip faltering. Though he wasn’t quite prepared for the sharp jab to the stomach with the weapon which he now assumed to be a bat, took the remaining air from his lungs. He groaned knees buckling under him though he was unable to fall due to the other keeping him pinned in place. That was another thing he didn’t expect; the other to actually hold him to the wall with all his weight he didn’t seem to be particularly strong; then again Zaun was known for chemtech enchantments and machines.  
He felt one of the other hands trace down to the belts and pockets on his Jeans, he squirmed trying to regain his composure.  
“Jeez why do have so many fucking belts? Isn’t one enough?” This time there was clear annoyance in the others voice.  
He shrugged, “I like them.”  
The other turned his gaze back up to him, brows raised. He seemed prepared to make some snark response before his attention was caught by the glittering stones embedded in the gauntlet. His hand moved from Ezreal’s pockets to tap the gauntlet.  
“Where did you find this?”  
“uh..old family hier-loom..” Ezreal lied watched the other grab his wrist to observe the gauntlet closer.  
“It’s not Piltoven.”  
“How do you know?” Ezreal scoffed, tempted to punch the other and run; though remembering that his bat was being pressed into his stomach he decided against it.  
“The gems are real and Piltover doesn’t have any mines they’re all in Zaun. Zaun doesn’t have any of those gems.” The zaunite said.  
Ezreal puffed out his cheeks trying to figure of some other form of a scam, he could try to dig himself out of this mess. When the other opened up the perfect opportunity. The perfect question from the curious street kid gave Ezreal the perfect idea.  
“So what exactly does it do? Sit and look pretty?” He hummed, leaning back slightly though his bat was still pressed against the other he was no longer shoving his weight into him to keep him pinned to the wall.  
“I am SO glad you asked.” Ezreal grinned clenching his fist as sparks of gold trickled through the gauntlet.  
~~~  
Before Ekko had a chance to react the other seemed to evaporate into a flurry of golden sparks. He almost tipped into the wall spinning round at the round of the brats laugh from his side before another golden spark hit him in the face cause him to stumble back and close his eyes from the blinding light. He could hear the footsteps as the other descended down the street.  
“you have got to be kidding me” He huffed, shifting his hand to the dial on the zero drive. Time twirled back in a flurry of blue and gold; though even in slow reverse he couldn’t quite understand what the other had done. Replay.  
The golden sparkles evaporated the blonde from his grasp only this time he was quicker to turn and quicker to dodge the spark; catching the blonde off guard. The Piltie stumbled backwards before turning and bolting back into the street. Ekko followed him, he knew these streets better. Blurring through the crossroads though it seemed as he got closer the other would vanish in a flurry of golden sparks only to appear a few feet to the left or right entering another broken alleyway whirling around the city. He was almost thrown of the scent passing a post office unable to track the golden sparkles at first until he twisted back time, and saw the other spiralling off towards the sumps? Clearly the Piltie was running blind in hopes he would give up. He was betting on that fact driving himself deeper into the city. There was a pipeline in the sumps that ran just above it; seeing the whole plan. An overhung sewer that fell into the ditch was all he needed to get the leverage and track the blonde from above. He wasn’t hard to see franticly leaving sparks in his wake. He was running, out of breath heading for an overpass that would take him back into one of the centre crossroads. Too many people. Ekko had to head him off before he reached it.  
He knocked open the pipe end leaping down before the blonde, causing the other to flinch and try to skid to a hault, Firing up the glittering golden sparks of the gauntlet for another escape. Ekko was not going to let that happen. He leaped into action swinging the bat forward, into the other head.  
People are a lot more fragile than chemtech war machines. He knocks into the other flittering golden sparks fade around them as the bat collides with his head. The blonde is thrown to the ground. Knocked too hard; his golden hair is mattered with red. The red on the blue specks on his cheeks, the red on his nose now crooked from impact and the goggles sit half broken. Ekko freezes. For a moment everything freezes; the moment so alien but so familiar as he stands straight; staring at the crippled boy before him struggling to meet his gaze as his head aches and unconsciousness grips at his form. He can’t stand that scene. He’s seen that look; begging and hurt once before one a friend he couldn’t save. He doesn’t need to think his hand is on the dial and time is spinning back. 

As he lands he makes eye contact with the shocked blonde, golden sparks begin to form around the gauntlet and Ekko jumps on him; there are two things different and one of them surprises Ekko. The other ducked. He flinched down his head as if he expected some sort of collision. Though Ekko had changed his aim; sweeping his legs out from under him he knocked the other onto his back. It’s a gentler fall and when he lands he simply groans. He presses the weapon to his check standing on his ankle to prevent him from getting up. Though the other looks at him with the same scared and pleading eyes. Ekko’s expression softened.  
“I’ll take you to the boarder in the morning.”


	5. Borderline home

“I’ll take you to the boarder in the morning.”  
The words take a second to process in Ezreal’s mind, his head is throbbing. It feels like he’s been hit in it. Impulsively he’d recoiled from the other he’d felt something on his head bleeding even before the other hit him a rush of fear that told him he needed to duck. That had done nothing to help him, as he groaned again sprawled on the floor. He tried to sit up only to feel pressure on his chest and the other stepping on his ankle. Ezreal couldn’t help the slight fear in his eyes, he wasn’t sure how much he’d pissed this dude off. He wasn’t sure what he was planning, he knew Zaun wasn’t the friendliest of places but he thought it would be more civil. It was the words that brought a him to his senses as he tilted his head.   
“w-what?” He blinked, the other was gonna let him go home? Help him out?   
The weight on his ankle was lifted as the other knelt down and offered him his hand. “You heard me. Now get up, I don’t think either of us want to be around the streets when it gets dark.”  
Ezreal hesitated; was this a trick? The other could likely kick his ass if he wanted. Then again he wasn’t in a position to argue so he accepted the hand letting the other pull him to his feet. He stumbled slightly; the fall had left him a little sore. “You’re really gonna help me get back…You’re not gonna skin me alive?”  
Perhaps that was a dumb question to ask; though he’d heard about backhand black market organ sales being popular in Zaun and now that he’d said it he regretted it he didn’t need more trouble. Thankfully the dark skinned male didn’t seem to be angered by the comment; instead a soft laugh left his lips.   
“I’m not an animal…” He said, steadying the other and meeting his gaze. “Nor do I work with those kinds of people. Now hurry up before I change my mind and leave you…”  
Ezreal nodded; though it he struggled to hold the other’s stare. He eventually adverted his gaze, mumbling a soft. “Thanks.”  
It wasn’t a long walk; though he couldn’t be sure where they were going everything looked the same. It was something that made him uncomfortable as a person who prided himself on having a good sense of direction. His attention was drawn when the other stopped outside a small house; though Ezreal was tempted to call it more of an apartment as it was cramped into a series of other homes. Though upon entering the hallway, confirming it had an upstairs he could just assume it was an incredibly small house.   
“So what exactly do you want…” Ezreal hummed glancing at the other who kicked off his shoes and walked into the open living room shifting some papers off the couch.   
“Depends what you got.” The zaunite huffed sitting down on the couch, his brown eyes once again narrowed at Ezreal.   
Ezreal frowned, hesitantly taking his shoes off. It was only polite and it gave him an excuse to avoid the other’s gaze. He walked over before sitting on the other’s lap. “I Don’t have money…is-“  
“If you take your clothes off I will kick you out to the streets buttnaked.” Snapped the other before Ezreal couldn’t even start to move his hands to his jacket.   
Ezreal huffed, his face slightly flushed by the blunt turndown but he nodded, moving to get off the other. “Alright..”  
“Stop moving already. I can’t check all your pockets if you keep squirming.” The zaunite said, gripping his arm to keep him sat down.   
Ezreal scrunched up his face and pouted. “You give a lot of mixed signals. “   
He was ignored as the other tugged at the jacket rummaging through the pockets once again.  
“I don’t have anything, dude. I’m an explorer…a grave robber even…Can’t you just take me to the boarder now…” He groaned, trying to sound as irritated as possible hoping it would strike some reaction beyond the other’s hands tracing down to the pockets on his trousers.  
“Is that where you got the gauntlet from?”  
Finally; he spoke up though it didn’t detract his gaze from Ezreal’s pockets though it was enough to give Ezreal something to talk about to keep his mind active. He hated the silence.   
“Yeah…My adventure’s in shurima. It’s really useful, helps me get out of sticky situations...”  
“Didn’t help you much here.” Scoffed the zaunite.   
Ezreal glared at him and swatted at the others hands that had grabbed the wrong belt strap.“How am I supposed to magic my way out of a guy who can predict the future…Who’s knows this place better than I know the back of my hand. Who seems to know exactly what I’m going to do even before I do!”  
A soft laugh resounded from the other, “Get better at your little magic trick. Or maybe don’t make yourself such an obvious target for pickpockets…”  
Ezreal was going to argue with the other but the small sound of excited that came from his lips as he pulled something from one of the many pockets on Ezreal’s jeans made him go quiet. He watched the other’s eyes move across the object. It was book. His journal.   
“Hey that’s not really worth anything..”  
“It’s this or the gauntlet.” The zaunite huffed, meeting his gaze.  
“fine.” Ezreal replied flatly. “Can I go now?”  
“By all means you can try your luck on the streets in the night go ahead. I’m not taking you to the boarder at this time; it’s getting dark and I don’t want to deal with some of the night time inhabitant on that length of a walk.”  
“But you said you’d take me to the boarder!”  
“I said I’d take you in the morning.” Retorted the Zaunite, pushing Ezreal off his lap.   
Ezreal huffed, folding his arms and shifting on the couch watching the other stand up, he wasn’t going to argue. He didn’t want to be alone at night in a place like Zaun.   
“You can sleep on the couch, i‘ll get you a blanket.”  
“aww, no spare room? Gonna have to give this a one star rating for hotels…”Ezreal huffed and stuck out his tongue.   
“Aw, sorry buddy but I don’t just invite the first breathing thing into my bed.”  
Ezreal smiled slightly at the other’s response. At least this guy had a sense of humour. It was a few seconds before he returned with an old blanket, throwing it to the blonde, whose face scrunched up; the blanket was some old woollen knitted garment with a vast assortment of holes. “is this the best you got?”  
“Lucky you got something.”  
“…So about crawling into bed with you?”  
“no.”  
“c’mon.”  
“Die mad about it.” Huffed the zaunite walking back up the stairs.   
Ezreal pouted and tugged his hood up over his head as he fumbled with the blanket. It was a bit hard to find a comfortable sleeping position but after about ten minutes he figures it out and was able to drift off.   
He wasn't sure how much later it was but it wasn't long enough when he was jumped from his sleep by the cracking of glass. Thundering weight against metal that he couldn't pinpoint made him sit up pulling the blanket around his figure tighter. It was dark, too dark for his liking he couldn’t see anything foggy green tinted his vison and he pulled the blanket over his head the holes didn’t seem to want to protect him as another crash jolted him upright again. It sounded close, the door? The window. Even next to him. He’d never admit it but he got scared a lot, odd places but he could normally brush it off with someone, another thud of weight to metal and Ezreal shoots up from the couch zipping through the hallway with the blanket wrapped around like a shield as he feverishly stumbles up the stairs and slams open the door of the bedroom. Tumbling into the room and onto the bed, stumbling over his words.   
“t-there’s something ou-out-”   
He doesn’t get to finished as he is shoved of onto the floor, the Zaunite bolting upright; “What the fuck are you doing? I told you...”   
Even in the dark he can feel his glare burning into him.   
“I-I heard..” Ezreal tries to think of some smartass excuse as he pulls the blanket tighter to try and hide. “I was woken up; there’s something...outside...”   
“So? I told you, you could spend the night downstairs....” Ekko said, irritation clear in his tone and he shifted to sit up properly. “Didn’t expect such a prissy ‘brave’ adventurer to be scared of things going bump in the night...Just go-”   
“i’m not scared! I just...let me stay in here...”   
“if you’re not scared you can go back downstairs...”   
“Please... I'll sleep on the floor! I just...I don’t want to be alone down there.” Ezreal said, his voice cracking slightly. He hated that he hated showing any sign of fear but maybe it would gain him some sympathy from the other. He seemed to be nicer when he was hurt.   
However the Zaunite was getting up now grabbing Ezreal by the hood of his coat. “Oh I'm sure your mysterious noise can keep you company-”   
Ezreal whimpered and thrashed slightly to pull away from his grasp as the Zaunite tried to shove him out of the room. “Please...man come on...”   
Another crash hitting the door and Ekko seemed to freeze. He glanced down towards the door, Ezreal wasn’t sure what he was trying to see, it was far too dark but after a moment he felt a hand on his arm and he was tugged back into the room the door being slammed shut behind him. “Fine.”   
He didn’t protest; a grin spreading across his lips and he tackled the other in a hug. “Thanks.”   
He was shoved off the other once more, hearing another sigh leave the other’s lips. “Don’t bother with the floor its cold, I don’t have a carpet so you can just sleep with me- but stop with the stupid hugging.”   
Ezreal grinning slightly, he shook off his jacket and sad on the edge of the bed. “Thanks….Hey what’s your name anyway?”  
“Why? So you can tell the cops to get your stuff back-“  
“No, it’s weird thanking you without even knowing your name.” Ezreal replied, shifting to let the other sit beside him. He laid down, finding the bed was made of an assortment of blankets he tried to collect up.   
The other paused and let out a sigh, tugging some of the sheet away and turning to face the wall. “My name’s Ekko.”  
“Huh, Ekko- nice…well I’m-“  
“I don’t care.” Ekko hissed, “Get to sleep. Cause I won’t be waiting on you when morning comes.”   
Ezreal sighed and nodded, deciding he’d pushed his luck enough. He snuggled up into the sheets, resisting the urge to lean into the other for warmth and let himself cross into sleep.


	6. Thought process

It was the musty smell of zaun in its rich warmth of day that woke him up. Ezreal rubbed his eyes and rolled over, pulling the empty sheets over his head for a moment. The other must have already gotten up. He was surprised he hadn’t been woken up by him. He seemed so eager to get rid of him. He took a moment to pull himself up and out of the bed picking up his jacket. He tried to fix his hair, combing his fingers through it as he walked out into the hallway.

“Woah...” The words left Ezreal’s lips merely second after stepping down the stairs. The front door was dented in, claw marks across it’s hinges.

The zaunite; Ekko frowned and turned to him. “You were right last night. I just didn’t expect him to active around here again so soon.”

“You mean that’s normal?”

Ekko sighed, “Pretty much. Did you get enough beauty sleep?”

Ezreal scrunched up his face. “Plenty.”

The zaunite smirked slightly though stepped away from the door heading across the hall. “I’m guessing you’re hungry- if you’ve got all your stuff we can head out.”

“Yea… yea I got everything…” Ezreal replied as he moved to looking into the kitchen; blocked off as Ekko returned, almost crashing into him. “sorry…”

“Forget about it, Here.” He extended his hand out, holding what looked like a slightly broken cereal bar. “so you don’t complain you’re starving on the way.”

Ezreal blinked accepting the food as Ekko walked pasted him and heaved open the slightly broken door.

“C’mon, There’s a port two houses down, we climb up and into the brackets then it’s almost a direct path. Easy shortcut if you know how to look. Nightmare to find in the dark though.” Ekko chipped as his figure disappeared into the cloudy streets of zaun, Ezreal didn’t waste must time in tailing him across the city.

It wasn’t much better in the day than night. Smoggy and hot, there wasn’t much to like about it. It was rotting and caving in to itself. He glanced at the other man furrowing his brows. Why did he stay here? That was stupid, he probably didn’t have a choice. Then again he didn’t seem to want to make an effort to leave.

He couldn’t tell how long they’d walked before the other stopped abruptly. He had to almost jump back to prevent himself colliding into Ekko’s back. He looked up they were standing beside a large oak, a few feet away from the sparkling white pavement and pristine gardens of Piltover.

“There, You’re not gonna get lost crossing over now are you?” Ekko huffed turning to face him. 

“No. So when can I get my journal back? I could come pick it up on-“

“You’re not getting it back.”

“C’mon man, do you really need it?” Ezreal huffed.

“Doesn’t matter, Just don’t come back. I’m not gonna be there all the time to save your ass if you do.” He waved his hand dismissively, and began walking back down into the smog of zaun.

Ezreal let out a sigh leaning against the tree for a moment, a bummer to lose some of his field notes; he supposed the other would just do some snooping around about him; could he sell them? He doubted they’d be worth anything.

A thought came to his mind as his eyes traced across the tall buildings of Piltover; he could snoop too. Though he’d need some help from an old acquaintance. He set off with a new bounce to his step. It was fresh, crisp air that crossed his face as he entered; walking across the pale white congrete slabs as he strode passed the buildings and their brightly coloured gardens of flowers of all sorts. Though he noticed a few seem to hold very specific flowers; like the old librarians home held only tulips. A symbol; flowers to represent love. They often took the form of the interests favourite type it seemed tradition to decorate their gardens with the flowers of those passed or for couples that joined through them; the flowers of their cursed love. It was almost endearing but yet it was still just fairy-tale nonsense to him. It wasn’t practical- throwing up petals? How could the universe tell with love. How forgiving was it?

He paused by the fountain; pristine sapphire water flared over the marble sculptures. He remembered then what lux had said; She believed in them. She felt them? Not for him but that should be enough for him to believe. If she said they were real. Yet it was hard to think, They’d never spat a single petal when they met, or even before when he passed her in the courtyards and felt his insides do flips are her beauty. They loved each other; he was sure he loved her first. Yet no flowers could mark it. Perhaps that was a good thing, He sighed eyes catching his reflection; before he remembered his current goal. Perhaps it was better to leave it as old fairy tales of curses and blessings.

~~~

Ekko knew it was stupid, to thing that it was too quiet suddenly. Of course it would be the pestering brat had left; yet with him it seemed to drag some void across. Returning to his home he was greeted with the sight of the broken door once more. He sighed; it’d just need replacing yet he couldn’t get the stuff just yet. Some tape and a hammer shouldn’t probably put it back in good enough shape for the night. He’d go shopping today, and find the parts tomorrow. 

It only took him ten minutes to find the tape and patch the doors hold and hammer out the dents to a somewhat passible standard- it fit in the doorframe now; he closed the door softly, and sat upon the couch. He was at least thankful the other had some manners to not leave a mess in his home like most other guests, he decided he could take a look at the journal now. He didn’t expect much; the other was an explorer so it would at least tell him about the world outside zaun. He’d always been curious about them, lands like Targon and Ionia seemed richer in magic than the twinned cities but he wouldn’t dare to travel out; he had things to do in Zaun first. If he was lucky the other had some cool invention guides or weird info he could sell; likely if there was a page on Noxus the chem-barons would offer a pretty penny for ways to bribe more money for their weapons. He cringed at the idea, they weren’t the types of people he would want to associate with. Flicking the pages open it was covered in messy drawings of buildings; animals and people on each other page. The piltovens handwriting was atrocious; some kind of blurry scrawl like the kind the old tacky doctors uses to mark the overpriced medicine they give. He flicked through the pages wondering if it would really be worth deciphering it all. Perhaps he could just pick it by the pages that looked interesting, like the card titled with hearts and a scrappy drawing of a female in cladded steel armour he’d imagine came from demacia or noxus; as she looked to nice and happy for noxus he sided with the overly pretty Demacian soilder idea, standing up again he walked over to the work bench pulling out a clean sheet of paper to make notes of whatever he found interesting.

To his dismay there was very little about the actual place; compareable to piltover in it’s splendour use of prestine marble architecture and overly materialistic decorations. Most of the chapter was the guy drooling over some chick named Luxanna, which he assumed must be the subject of the initial drawing. Beyond the ‘voice like honey and a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts and brighten anyones day’ She seemed too normal. Too basic. Yet each line wanted to add some kind of pun with light. He supposed comparing her to light made her sound prettier? At least that must be what the piltoven had thought. He was going to flick across the pages to a different section when a drawing caught his attention, unlike the previous page of hearts, scrawls of Luxanna and scruff sketches of palaces this one only held flowers; lots and lots of different flowers all across the border. It was enough to draw his curiosity;

 _‘I never believed in the old wives-tales, of hanahaki. Flora formed from love so toxic that it could kill you. I thought everyone grew out of the myths eventually. Yet today I learnt that many people still believe. They even claim to have felt them. I think I hurt lux’s feelings but I can’t really take back what I said. I don’t believe in them but I should apologise for her sake._ ’

That was enough. He closed the journey ; he shouldn’t have been surprised a sheltered brat from Piltover wouldn’t understand. He exhaled loudly leaning back on the chair; trying to chill the tingling heat of anger. The pain and loss of many people was considered a fairy-tale? Guess he was a lucky one to have his fawning be instantly returned; Ekko glanced across the table flicking the pen back into pits pot with the other pencils rulers and old orchids, it was a dirty brown colour starved of its water as the petals fell from it. He hated orchids, yet that one never seemed to finish dying. Always hanging on by a thread even after he removed the water. He wished that was a statement he could make on their recipient, perhaps the only reason he couldn’t throw it out. When he wasn’t at the mural it was the only reminder. He stood up, turning to the door again; a flair of anger rising across his body.

“Just an old fairy-tale.”


	7. Memoires

Ezreal breezed past the gates of the old police academy; reformed into an apartment complex though still sometimes sued as training grounds with its office, hovering by the entrance for a moment before ringing the bell of the top apartment. He waited, listening for the click of the speakerphone.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, you mind if I drop in? You weren’t at the labs-so I thought I come to your house.”

“You’re back already? Don’t you have better things to do?”

Ezreal hummed, “No- I want to ask you about some things I found- And no it can’t wait. -”

There was a sigh, “fine, the doors unlocked I’ll wait.”

He grinned pushing open the front panel and making his way up the stairs through the apartment to the second floor and across the corridor, he paused for a second to remember the house number he’d came many times before but he normally wrote it down as a minor detail. He waltz into the living room of the Defender’s house barely a few minutes later.

“Did you miss me?”

“I don’t think there’s anything to miss about you.” Jayce hummed, “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“right- uhm; do you have like a paper an pen? I need to write some of this down.”

“Forgot your journal?”

“no, That’s part of what I want to talk about- So like when I was coming back I had to stop in zaun and uhm, well I got in a bit of trouble so I had to make a barter with this guy-“

“So you sold your journal for your life? Is that what you want why didn’t you just go to the cops? Vi would ram the guy in.”

“It’s not that simple- He wasn’t a bad person.” Ezreal sighed. “I don’t think he can do anything with it anyway; beside I don’t really want him to get in trouble he did help me out-“

“Then why did you come to me about it?” Jayce raised a brow as Ezreal sat down on the sofa next to him, he handed over a scrap over paper and pen from the coffee table.

“Well you know a lot about people, from both piltover and zaun yknow- you’re a …people person.”

Jayce stifled a laugh.

“You know what I mean, So I was wondering do you know anything about a guy called Ekko?” Ezreal said, watching Jayce frown and tilt his head.

“Ekko? The kid prodigy of zaun?”

“He looks more like my age-“

“And? You’re an oversized toddler. Anyway, Yeah I know a few things about him, he really likes to keep all his work to himself.”

Ezreal pouted but didn’t say anything.

“He built some kind of time manipulation device with some scraps and hexcrystals- it…it’s kind of impressive to be frank; I did try to chase him up about it but he…well he’s not particularly friendly to piltovens. Doesn’t want to share anything about how it works or come and better society- I offered him a place but I don’t know. “

“So that’s why he knew what I was going to do before I did-“ Ezreal huffed. “is that all? Trademark genius from the streets?”

Jayce nodded. “All I can say I tracked a lot of the intelligent lot down. Is that it?”

Ezreal was quiet for a moment; it explained part of his behaviour but still why didn’t he want to leave? He had the opportunity the best of the best- Jayce coulnd’t seem to give him an answer to that so he sighed, flicking a new question.

“Oh by the way- you know…you know those old stories- about the flowers- I never did ask you what do you think of them?”

Jayce tilted his head, “What do you mean? Why is that important? To some people they’re cruel and to others they’re beautiful?”

“So you believe in them.”

“of course, why wouldn’t i?”

“Cause you’ve never seen them?” Ezreal mumbled.

“I’ve never seen a poro or a yeti but I know they exist from stories…” Jayce affirmed, “Do you not? Can you not believe in something until you’ve seen it?”

Ezreal didn’t respond; he had a point. It was partially just denial but still his curiosity ached for proof.

Jayce’s casual demeanour faded as he leaded forward, “Are you wanting to experience it?”

“It’s not like that, but I guess-I want to understand it…”

“Don’t say that Ezreal, people have died from it. Don’t make it sound like some cute little adventure. You know what they say curiosity killed the cat.”

Ezreal huffed, meeting Jayce’s gaze. “But you forget the second verse; satisfaction brought it back.”

A smiled tugged at his lips and he leaned back. “You’re not a paradoxical cat though. I think I there’s some old case studies on the flowers in the library-“

“Boring.”

Jayce sighed, “then what do you want Ez?”

“I don’t know, I just have to get all the thoughts off my chest y’know,I thought you could maybe help me figure things out, Everyone I’ve talked to believe in them- no matter what-“

“Even lux?”

He nodded, then he frowned. “But I never- I was pinning for her long before she even noticed me? How could they be real if I never got them for her?”

“Do you really think you’re in love?”

“i-“ Ezreal paused, he couldn’t answer that. At first he thought be easy; Yes but now being asked it he wasn’t sure. He’d always craved to live to the standard fairy-tale dashing, brave and strong mysterious adventurer that could get the fairest maiden of all the lands- royalty?

Yet now he thought about it. It was shallow. He looked down, now he had more questions. 

Jayce sighed standing up, “you don’t have to be in love. The world doesn’t revolve around you getting a relationship-”

Ezreal nodded, the low beep of a timer caused him to glance up towards Jayce entering the kitchen. “I think that’s my queue to leave- dinner time? I should pop back to my uncle’s museum-“

Jayce nodded, “good idea; tell him I’ll return those old blueprints and books tomorrow. “

Ezreal smiled jumping to his feet as he bounded to the door, the smell of soup and chicken filling the air as he made his way out of the apartment. He’d walk the long way, clear his head.

~~~

“oi, scraprat got any o’dat ranky cheese?”

“He ain’t listening.”

“scraprat!”

The calls of the street kids were ignored by the oversized rat as he scampered through the lower streets of zaun, It was enough effort he was out of the sewers, he didn’t need to interact with them. Zaun could never be quiet, not with the heavy heaving of the machinery and the cries and cools of the beggars.

“What are you doing up here?” It’s the familiar voice that causes a slight pause in his pace.

“Hunting for supplies… Did you make it home aight?”

“More or less. Had more than one unexpected guests over- can you tell your dogbreath buddy to stop-“ Ekko sighed, running a hand through his hair as Twitch came to a complete halt.

“I do not associate with the likes of him.”

“Why not? You’re both mutated animals.” Ekko rolled his eyes, “He broke my door again.”

“Maybe you just shouldn’t have a door.”

“I’d prefer to live, thanks for the suggestion though.” Ekko replied.

Twitch scrunched up his face, though before he could make another remark the shrill call of the zaunite urchin made him flinch, He best be off before they tried to braid his fur or something. “good luck with the parasites down the road-“

Within a second he scampered away disappearing into the smoggy dingy street, Ekko shrugged and continued down the street. The whiny white haired female sprawled on an old cardboard mat throw up her hands again,

“oh, you ain’t see ol’ scraprat on yer way ‘ere?”

“No. But you know what he’s like; disappears whenever you need him.” He hummed, though flicked his gaze to his left, to spy out one of the other beggars.

The zaunite urchin never usually waded in her self-pity alone; and once again she was accompanied by the chem punk pick-pocket who flinched when Ekko turned to him

“Just borrowing.”

“You’re bad at it. The gag between you two is getting rather old.” He glared, “try something different next time.”

He pushed passed and continued on his walk.

“OI, yer not gonna give us anyfin?”

He ignored the complaints, as he turned down the street back to his home, shoving open the door and placing the tattered bag on the sofa. He let out a sigh as he closed the door and moved over to rummage through the stocks. Some fresh groceries; fruits veg and tinned supplies he filled up the kitchen with. The last few things were a few tinkering gimmicks he bartered for. He spread the old gears and cogs out onto his desk, this time there was something slightly different a few loose petals had fallen onto the journal of the Piltoven. He frowned, it’d never lost petals at least not at such a rapid rate before; dying it might be it never really seemed to die. He dusted off the journal again and flicked once more through the pages. Some pages seemed so personal, seemed the blonde had a lot of affairs. Meaningless affairs; it went in line with his beliefs. You can’t really understand love if you’ve never felt it. It was really a stupid thing; guilt, mourning and love seemed to intertwine a lot in Ekko’s life. A sick twist the dead can’t love you back, a creeping sense of guilt gross his mind and he closed the journal; perhaps that was the reason he agreed. Jinx was always so good at distraction, solutions- never good ones but sometimes you’d be willing to take anything to fix the problem. Sometimes he wondered what she was up to now. Sometimes he decided it was best not to know.

~~~

Ezreal found himself stood on the boarder in the early afternoon of a Sunday, he glanced off into the dim pits of Zaun and let out a sigh,

“Are you sure this place is- safe?”

He turned to his left, watching the uneasy expression of the Demacian, a few days after his encounter with the zaunite he’d received a series of letters from lux wanting to visit Piltover get around more. She’d be over before and it seemed more like an excuse to get away from something that was bothering her. He’d brought up a few things in his replies mostly his journal going missing- though he was very careful to leaving out the almost getting his face kicked in, encouraging that they could just go and explore the lower city instead of cramming up in his uncle’s museum and then get ice cream.

“Yeah, well mostly it’s not any less safe than Demacia, it just doesn’t pretend to be...” He sighed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He’d sugar coated it, perhaps to appear more confident. He wanted to be impressive; yet now the creeping suspect she was onto him sent shivers down his spine.

“Then let’s go get your journal back, it can’t be too far away- you lost it in the sumps?”

He nodded, as they walked into the smog ridden city. He recalled the place he’d met Ekko was the lower city, trash-heaps which after a brief look around his uncle library – Yes he did actually bother to read up occasionally- he’d found it was called the sumps. He’d managed to get a bit of a better idea of how the location looked so he could more or less map it out in his mind. If there was any luck, the zaunite would be there again. There wasn’t much interesting about the streets, there was a moderate crowd commuting towards jobs. Then there were some venders, and a few old camp-up kids on the street side. He noticed lux pause as she looked at one setup of a white haired girl tugging at the coat end of a passerby,

“please sir, spare a coin!?”

“knock it off runt” The man kicked her off and strode away.

“poor thing-“ Lux mumbled; Ezreal grabbed her arm and tugged her away. “hey- c’mon we could help-“

“But it gets dark fast we should-“

“C’mon your journal can wait-“ Lux huffed turning back towards the street.

Ezreal didn’t follow, he should have. He knew that; but he didn’t want to go back into the crowd so instead he let her go. She’d be fine, she’d proven not to be weak by herself.

~~~

Lux approached the whimpering orphan a few seconds later her heart racing as she realised she had been left alone; yet she wouldn’t let that stop her.

“Hey…”

The child’s eyes instantly lit up and scanned across her form, from her blond hair to even the more subtle outfit of blues and brown leather as opposed to her usual armour.

“Hello miss! Spare a coin?”

A warm smile crossed her lips as she fumbled around for some of the Demacian silver she’d brought she wasn’t sure if there value was transferable but it was something to help. “why are you out all alone shouldn’t your parents be…looking after you?”

The kid tilted her head, “I’m not ‘lone, I ‘ave me pals and I ain’t got neh parent’s to tell me wat to do.”

Lux let out a soft laugh and dropped some coins into the kid’s hands, “some pals leaving you on the street corner-“

“Who said we left ‘er?”

Lux tensed up at the new voice, from behind her. A snide cackle, and the urchin before her seemed to tap the coins.

“not from roun’ here are yer miss.”

Lux turned round, she was met with two other youths. “oh, you kids startled me-“

The first was a scruffy dark haired boy in an old dusty cape, he had dirt smudge marks that likely were made by the goggles dangling around his neck. The other was a plumper boy, with a missing tooth decked in some kind of mocked up leather and scraped fabric around holding some kind of sweeping brush.

“Don’t supposed you spare anymore for the rest of us, love?” the plump boy grinned, twirling the brushing in his hand.

His partner seemed tensed glancing across to the vendors round the corner. Lux knew that wasn’t really a question; it was more a polite way of saying ‘give us your stuff or we will take it.’ She really had gotten herself in a pickle; then again Ezreal should’ve been with her. This was his idea, he could have at least explain-

“What are you three up to?”

The two boys flinched and look up, lux also shift now pulling away from the urchin who had reached to grab at her bag. Their attention became focus on the intruder.

“Nofin.” They all chimmed, “we were just getting to know our new guest- miss piltie traveller...”

Lux looked at the male that had unintentional at least delayed her mugging. A dark skinned male with stark white hair styled in a Mohawk. His face was also decorated with white facepaint in the form of an hourglass. He didn’t seem impressed; she tried to give him a pleading look. ‘please, get me out of here’

“I’m sure you were, does getting to know involving sticking your hands in all her pockets?”

The urchin flinched, “c’mon it’s just a filthy piltie. Wat’s got yer all worked up bout it?”

“Bet he thinks she’s pretty.” Came the hushed cackle from the chempunk pickpocket.

“No. I just don’t think the three of you taking advantage of someone who bothered to pay you any mind is good. You got your donation now kindly leave her alone.”

“fack off.”

“Scraprat is hanging out by the docks, you’d be better of running him down than harassing her.”

“SCRAPRAT?” Came the shriek from the zaunite urchin who almost instantly sprang to her feet as if nothing was wrong. 

He nodded, giving them a poker face and watching the three dart off down the street.

“he owes me five shillings…”

“I paid him a cod sandwhich… the other day he ain’t fixed shit…”

The yells faded as they dispersed and Lux turned towards the male.

“Thank you.”

He shrugged, “you should be more careful, Zaun doesn’t really do for good company, we don’t take very well to pilties especially.”

“I’m not-“

“Does it matter?” He rolled his eyes as he set off towards one of the venders, lux followed him.

“Wait, wait I still need your help i-“

“Can’t you go home piltie?” He glared at her, leaning against the stall of a rather happy looking older man.

“mushroom?”

“I’m not- no, I can’t because I’m looking for someone and I think he got himself lost in the sumps.”

“Sucks to be him then.” Ekko huffed glancing at the vender and flicking over a few coins for the man to return with a small bag of what lux could only assume is mushrooms. “These are your normal ones right?”

“Ah yes, I miss when they talked.”

“Uh- right….” He rolled his eyes and strolled away lux still tailing him.

She wasn’t gonna give up. “look I just need you to tell me where the sumps are- you don’t even have to take me, I just I need to find him-“

“By the way you handled those street kids if I left you alone you’d get yourself killed half down into the sumps.” He huffed.

“I- they seemed like nice people-“

He was leading away from the venders now, down an old cobble stone road and lux felt uncertainty bubble in her chest though she didn’t falter. He wasn’t likely to hurt her; why would he have gone through the trouble of helping her; he could’ve just taken what he wanted after the street kids were done.

“yea and there’s a man eating wolf-man bet you’d think he looks like a puppy?” He replied, turning off down a hill; deeper into the zaunite streets and intrepid alleyways.

“Then take me! I’ll just be following you around otherwise”

He paused, and glanced at her. “You’re really stupid y’know. Is it a piltie thing or a blonde thing?”

“I’m not-“

“You’re lucky I’m heading to the sumps myself to pick up some scraps. You can follow me there but then I want you gone.” He interrupted.

“No problems there.” She grinned, invoking a sigh from the other as they continued down the dirt path into the wreckage yard.

Dinky alleys and musty broken pipes became the new terrain. She had to be careful not to trip or break anything under her shoes. She kept her eyes peeled for any signs of Ezreal. Though it was hard to see anything in the green and greys smog of the sumps; she was brought to a hault by crashing into the other’s back.

“Sorry! I didn’t think you’d stop so-“

“You can stop following me now. This is the sumps.”

Lux shifted uncomfortably when he looked back at her, “Thanks..”

“no problem, Good luck finding your friend, luxanna.” He mumbled walking off down one of the crummy side ginnel.

Lux blinked, taking a moment for the words to register before she stumbled after him. “Wait- hang on, I didn’t tell you my name-“

Though by the time she reached the ginnel, spiralling into a sort of hive like maze, twisting up and writhing out towards the rest of the city; he was gone. She took the moment to steel herself. To try and find her nerve, she was going to make sure Ezreal got an earful when she found him. With that thought in mind she mustered up the courage to step deeper into the sumps.


	8. A light chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how i feel about this one, action is hard. I might come back to edit it by next chapter but it will do for now, gotta get the ball rolling and almost kill one of the main characters at least once. Not as long as i hoped. >-<

There was a nagging thought in the back of Ezreal’s mind as he trecked through the old pipework, sewers yet these stretched across cracked buildings and mounts of garbage in the sumps, perhaps some unused; smelling of decay and by their appearance they weren’t well attended to. He might’ve gotten himself lost; but that was only part of the adventure. If he kept that in his mind he could ignore the prickling guilt of leaving Lux alone. She’d be fine. She could handle herself, it wasn’t like a small kid from Zaun was going to eat her for lunch. His hand slipped across a hatch and a barrage of sludge poured into the tunnel besides him he flinched and scrambled away. Not a child; but there wasn’t just children in Zaun. Seeing the end of a turn, he poked his head out clambering onto the pipe work confusion crossing his features. He was still in the dumpsters of the sumps; was it really this big? He began to doubt his chances of finding what he wanted. Though as he scrambling across a pile of trash the rustling of a nearby shoot made him tense; There were a lot of scarier things than a few street rats in zaun. One might’ve been an overly large wolf like creature that had been gnawing at the door of Ekko’s home. One might’ve been the fairly large scaled lizard like goon that slipped out of a neighbouring pipe spat out a slobbery of trash and gunk before disappearing in the pipe Ezreal had just left.

 _‘Nope. Nope. Nope.’_ Ezreal’s mind raced as he scurried across the dump piles, finding himself clambering atop the pipe the serpent had left to try and scope out the place- he hoped it wouldn’t be returning soon. He didn’t want to find out its diet. 

A flash of light, Another; Ezreal’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure at first but when another golden hued rainbow flared up from a few piles down in the maze of scrap. He understood. It was Lux. She’d found her way down and hadn’t gotten eaten after all! His first instinct was to shout, but the thought of the serpent creature quickly shot that idea down. He could probably shift closer. If he did it right she should see it. He clenched his fist and concentrated; golden sparkles lit up his body and exploded across as he dematerialised and dematerialised about 2 metres away. Closer; another flair this one was silver in recognition of the golden sparks, He clambered across the piping arcane shifting over gaps as the new confidence of being reunited with his partner, left his somewhat elated.

“Lux!” He called as she came in to view. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Same to you, but don’t think that means your off the hook for leaving me!” she huffed looking up at him from the bottom of a scrap pile.

“Sorry- you didn’t get hurt though!” Ezreal mumbled, looking away as he sat on the top of the scrap pile.

“Thankfully, someone was very nice to stop and help me. He took me over here to find you!”

He nervously rubbed the back of his head unable to come up with a response.

“Y’know there was something weird about him- besides the giant Mohawk. “ Lux hummed, taking the moment to clamber up the pile of junk to sit next to Ezreal. “he knew my name.”

Ezreal tensed, though he was intrigued. She had to have met Ekko. He looked at her but before he could say anything, she spoke.

“You didn’t tell me everything, did you?”

“…No.”

“Ez, you’ve got to stop lying to people. I know you want to seem like the cool tough guy but come on- it’s not very cool to be deceitful to those who trust you.”

“I know but; it’s hard to explain…” He said, looking away. It was embarrassing to face her now.

Lux rested a hand on his shoulder, “ I’m listening, c’mon what did you do this time?”

“Nothing!! I- honest… I’m just curious….and…that guy. He has my journal.”

“He stole your journal? So you didn’t lose it?” Lux hummed, understanding that that was likely why he knew her name. Seemed he could guess pretty well.

“No but I don’t know how to find him beyond the sumps and y’know the journals got a lot of important stuff in it and-“

“There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” Lux sighed. “You’re beating round the bush again.”

“I’m not- maybe…yes… okay so he was interesting; it got me thinking… I went to Jayce, he knew the guy and… I think he’s like you. “

“Ez, you’re a mage too.”

“Not what I meant Lux. The flowers.” He paused, the stuff he could find in the library had been vague but it had been enough to bring him back, the way this guy acted carefree yet always on edge hiding something. “The cut…it removes all emotions right?”

“Ezreal… It can… it’s…well it’s mostly love the ability to feel it again but if done improperly it can cause other side effects- Ez, C’mon we could just talk this somewhere else..”

Ezreal sighed, “Look, I need my journal back and I’ve got a lot of questions for that guy- you can help me or not.”

Lux sighed, shaking her head. “You’re not giving up on this are you…”

“Nope.”

“He might still be down here in the sumps, but I’m not sure how you intend to find him in this mess.“

Ezreal frowned he looked prepared to agree, until something caught his gaze behind lux. He watched the figure, jumping across some of the old pipes that scaled the walls behind the trash piles, he was fairly far away yet Ezreal could still recognise the white Mohawk.

He grabbed lux’s arm pulling her across the piles back towards the maze of pipes.

“Where are we-“

“up there-“ Ezreal pointed, drawing lux’s attention.

Her lips formed a small ‘o’ as she noticed what had got him in such a rush, “How the hell do we get up there.”

“Not sure- but maybe if we get close enough we can get his attention.”

Lux nodded, clambering on top of one of the grimy pipes. Once they were closer. Ezreal looked up; he hadn’t noticed them yet precariously balanced on what looked more like an old gutter. In hindsight, yelling at him was likely not the best choice but that’s in hindsight;

“HEY EKKO!” Ezreal called, his voice resounding across the dingy pipes.

It was loud enough to make lux flinch besides him and it did draw the attention of the Zaunite but not in the way he wanted. The zaunite flinched in surprise, turning abruptly he lost his footing on the mucky pipe tumbling backwards off of it. 

Ezreal’s expression dropped in surprise, “shit-“

Lux’s eyes widened and abruptly her hand reached to her staff, a bolt of light firing across the pipes.

~~~

 _Shit._ Ekko had not expected them to find him again, he wasn’t ready for the holler of his name? who was it? What did they want? How did they find him? That Piltie; why the fuck was he back here? He’d not been paying attention, his balance was lost on the moss covered pipe, he flapped his arms in some attempt to find something to grab as he tipped over off the pipe, the rush of air against his skin. He wasn’t sure how high the fall was- maybe two or three stories, enough to kill or at least severely injure him on impact into the shit of the sumps ; his hand moved almost instinctively to the cord of the zero drive but before he could pull it a burst of hot white light hit him, it stung and he recoiled another flicker of blue- cracking in the glass; did they fucking break it? The white like was fading to a golden shell across him, making him feel heavy- He tugged on the cord, flickers; sparkles but nothing- he was still falling- panic crept up on him until his body hit the ground hard. The glass casing cracked again, he could feel it- sharp splinters in his back and wrist- crushed under his own weight but that didn’t deal with the pain in his head; aching with wet warms, he groaned. His vision blurred of the gunky piles of trash around him- fuck he couldn’t move.

There was the sound of foosteps, running across the damp ground; panicked calls of two voices.

 _Fuck off_ , He tried to find some strength to move but the pain left him numb; squinting at the brightness on his spotty vision. He could feel his conscious slipping away-

“Shit, is he okay?”

“He’s still breathing- fuck, I don’t understand it was- it was supposed to protect him… I just wanted to stop his fall-“ Lux says, her voice is filled with regret.

He can feel hands across his face, another on his arm.

“We need to get him to a hospital-“

He wanted to yell at them, to tell them to let go; he’d rather fucking die than go anywhere with them but he can’t speak. He can’t move, his conscious is fading more their voices are ringing in his ears, blurring together and everything fades out.


	9. Recovery Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ some semi fluff and building feelings, I'm finally on track to absolutely crushing Ezreal and his emotions :D

Heavy, tired he wants to roll over but he can’t every inch of his muscles burns. He blinked, brightness blurring his vision he groaned, trying to move he can feel the softness of sheets below him. Doesn’t feel like home; did he have some kind of nightmare? No he’d be able to move if he was dreaming. He forced his eyes open again trying to take in his surroundings. The cream coloured ceiling and wood painted walls- where the fuck was he? Some backalley keepers factory? He bolted upright; hs head spinning more at the sudden changed and there was pain through all of his muscles but he needed the get out this place- he needed- his zero drive? Where was it? He looks around his vision still blurry, as he tries to scramble up- the door opens.

“Woah, whoa hey settle down-“

Abruptly there a hand on shoulder, pushing him back and he can feel the stinging in his ribcage.

“Get the fuck off me.” He yells, bringing all the strength he can muster to lifts his arms an try to push the hands away.

“Hey- c’mon calm down. Please, stop you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

There’s another sear of pain across his body but he can’t let himself falter he doesn’t want to stay here. He thrashes against the grip, trying to find some strength in his legs to kick. He doesn’t have the strength when the other shoves him over onto his back once again only this time, he’s being held there. Still trying to struggle he looks up, finally focusing on his captor meeting those blue eyes of the Piltover brat he’d met before.

“Stop squirming, I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t want your help.” He snaps, hissing at the pain as he brings his leg up to kick him.

Another clatter from the doorway, he can only assume it’s his shiny mage girlfriend.

“Is everything okay?”

“No- stop it already! You’re going to get hurt-“ The Piltover huffs, though he’s careful to not grip too tight.

Ekko tried to kick again ignoring the pain in his abdomen, instead of gracing the Piltoven with a response he spat in his face causing him to flinch in disgust. He doesn’t get more than a second to smirk in the satisfaction of that- when there’s something pulled across his nose and mouth- cloth? Panic hit’s him and he tries to pull his hands out of his grasp to find some way to get whatever lux was holding away from him; it smelt sweet? Why did it smell sweet- yet it’s harder to breath- everything’s heavy. Shit; he digs his nails into the piltovens hands but he doesn’t have the strength only running on panic until his body gives up- the scent clouding his mind as everything relaxes, everything fades.

~~~

Once the Zaunite passed out Ezreal let go of his wrists, he looked up at Lux.

“He’s not gonna like that.”

Lux sighed pulling the cloth away, “He wasn’t gonna stop struggling Ez and we can’t have him pulling those stiches-“

Ezreal nodded, “he’s scared. I don’t blame him, he’s in an unfamiliar place after get blasted out of the sky-“

“It was an accident. I- I don’t know what happened. “ Lux said, her voice cracking as she looked away. “It was supposed to protect him- but something went wrong-“

“It kept him alive, Lux. That’s good enough.” Ezreal said, resting a hand on her arm. “Can you pass me those bandages I’m going to change them for him; he strained some of the wounds- might need to reinforce the stitches-“

Lux nodded; picking up the bandages Ezreal had previously dropped on the desk alongside the rubbing alcohol. They’d taken him to a hospital at first; got him stiches and cleaned but there was something about the place the stigmas on people from Zaun. Ezreal hadn’t liked the way they acted he didn’t want to just leave the Zaunite there overnight so instead he’d filed to bring him home and take care of him there. He could handle the medical bills but not the thought of them treating him unfairly; and given the way Ekko had acted out at them the doctors would likely pretend it was justified. He didn’t need any major operations; just time to recover. So it wasn’t hard to get permission.

He tied up the new bandages on his arms, before moving to his chest lifting the shirt to access the rows of bandages on his abdomen they were soaked with blood. He’d moved a lot, pulled a bit of the stiches, he cleaned it away making note that he’d need to add more. There were lots of bruises across his skin; old bruises. How much shit did the guy go through down in zaun?

“Do you have the kit for stiches?”

Lux nodded, picking up the needle and thread sitting down, “I’ll do it- You make sure the rest of them are okay? Especially on his head-“

Ezreal nodded, leaving the wound for Lux to deal with before changing the bandages on his legs, and moving to check his head. He didn’t have any internal bleeding which was good but a severe concussion and a bit of a crack to the skull had left enough bleeding to stain bits of his white hair and the bandages red. It wasn’t bleeding as much when he cleaned it; which was a good sign as he wrapped it once again in clean bandages.

“He’ll be okay, might take him a few days to walk again-“

“You’ll have to keep him for longer.” Lux hummed, “I know he’ll be itching to leave once he can walk but I doubt he’d be in any fit state to look after himself in zaun-“

“I know.” Ezreal sighed, standing up. “c’mon we can check on him in a few hours.”

Lux gave a wry smile helping pick up the dirty rags and throw them out as they closed the door behind them. A few paces down they turned into the living room. The odd device that had been on the zaunite’s back was laid on the table. It was hex-tech, he’d assumed it’d been able to predict the future at first but now given the state Ezreal wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was like his gauntlet and merely acted as an amplifier for his already existing magical abilities. Though it looked in pretty shoddy shape right now, the glass casing of the hex-crystal was shattered. Though they’d managed to keep it mostly in tacked he wasn’t sure if it would run just yet. It’s usual blue glow almost completely diminished. Normally he would’ve taken something like this to his uncle’s museum but right now he didn’t want the chance someone would take it. It wasn’t his possession and he had no right to pawn it off, so they’d try to fix it up before they let him take it home.

Lux sat down beside it, “It’s full of magical energy. Maybe it’s possible my magic caused it to short circuit which sort of cancelled out my effects-“

“wouldn’t he need to activate it? Both would have to send out the same kind of energy for them to clash and negate each-other- “

She nodded, flicking the side of the canister. “It could also be an overload, if they were opposite energy forces though I would’ve thought that would just amply the effect of both- it might’ve been too much for this old thing to handle.”

“It’s fixable though, right?”

“Most likely. If he was able to build it I doubt we can’t repair it.”

So it began, the pair pulling out a new notebook and old ink quills begging to test what they needed, and how each attempt of fixing it held out. They came to little success beyond a flickering blue flash by lunch time and Ezreal had since gotten up to the kitchen, glancing at the pendulum clock.

“Do you want something to eat? I’m gonna make some sandwiches and Check on Ekko.”

Lux didn’t look up from the device, “No, you still have that chicken in the fridge so I’ll just grab some of that- make sure he’s okay and try to not freak him out.”

Ezreal rolled his eyes, “Yea, yea I’ll take one of your lavender scented clothes over .”

He huffed making his way to the kitchen. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed how big his house was before he’d have to make trips all around it, it wasn’t anything compared to Lux’s but compared to Ekko’s or even Jayce’s upstate apartment the money gifted from his uncle sure payed it’s way. It was more to keep him out of his hair and out of trouble which it didn’t do too well but it was something. He paced across the kitchen to grab the ingredients he needed; it wasn’t perfect he’d cut it slanted for some reason but it didn’t matter honestly. He poured a glass of juice as well making his way back upstairs to the guest room. Opening the door quietly; Ekko was still asleep laid almost exactly in the position they left him in. He placed the plate and glass down on the nightstand, before leaning over to check the bandages on his head; no blood coming through. That was good. His arms and legs also seemed to be fine; he finally moved to his lower torso. There was a slight stain this time so he stood up, to grab some clean bandages. The sheets rustled and he turned, gently resting his hand above the bandages. “Shh...”

~~~

Consciousness returning, faint with his head spinning and the distinct sweet scent still haunting his nostrils, Ekko squirmed in the sheets. It was hard to move, hard to adjust. He felt a hand on his chest and a familiar voice. He groaned, he didn’t have the strength to thrash again. He remained still trying to steady his thoughts. He could feel the hands across his chest, the sting of something damp and he flinched, tilting his head to look at the blonde.

“Sorry. Might burn a little bit, but I’ll get some clean bandages on it in no time and you’ll be fine.”

Ekko glared, he wanted to yell an array of insults to the blonde but he couldn’t find his voice. Finally the blonde’s hands left him and he shifted to sit up with minor difficulty.

“I brought you something to eat-“

“I don’t want it.”

The piltoven sighed, “You need to eat.”

“I want to go home.” Ekko hissed.

“There’s some juice too, I’ll bring you some books too-“

Ekko glared at him as he stood up, his gaze following him out of the room he glared at the food on the night stand. He wasn’t touching it. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get home.

~~~

Ezreal had indeed brought him a few novels to read from the old library, placing them with the still uneaten sandwich. That was constant, over the new couple of days. Either he or lux would drop in with something to eat and change his bandages. Ekko didn’t try to fight them off anymore, he just whined. Sometimes he’d even start crying; he seemed to sleep most of the time. Ezreal had the uneasy feeling that he wasn’t eating.

Lux came to confirm this as she left the room, the old bin in hand. “He’s not been eating. Just throws most of it in the trash, refuses to let me feed him-“

Ezreal sighed, “He’s not making this easy.”

Lux shook her head setting down the bag, “I need to head back to Demacia. Can you make sure he eats something?”

Ezreal nodded, there was a pang of sadness that lux was leaving but she did have other responsibilities besides helping him clean up his messes, it was good enough she’d spent so long with him as it was.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he has dinner.”

“Good.” Lux hummed, patting his shoulder before collecting her stuff and leaving.

Ezreal let his gaze flick to the clock; half one. He should start it now. Considering the other probably hadn’t eaten he’d need it as soon as he could get it. Ezreal made his way to the kitchen, he let out a soft huff. Normally he’d just find some takeout or near ready meal but that probably wouldn’t feed them both well enough, so he took the time to pick some potatoes and peel them. He still had most of that chicken left he could cook for a roast dinner.

Almost two hours later he was finished, leaving his own serving in the cooling oven; he filled a glass and headed up the stairs to the guest room. He slowly pushed open the door; Ekko was sat leaning against the pillows stacked against the head board he seemed to stiffen when Ezreal entered.

“What the hell do you want? She already-“

“I brought dinner.”

The zaunite glared at him, his gaze briefly softening when he looked at the plate before he looked away. “I’m not hungry.”

Ezreal sighed, placing the plate and glass down on the bedside table before sitting on the side of the bed. He watched the other squirm slightly. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not eating anything you have. Let me go home.”

“I can’t let you go home until you’re better and you’re not gonna get better if you starve yourself.” Ezreal snapped; how stubborn did this guy have to be?

Ekko looked away, puffing up his cheeks like a scolded child and crossing his arms. Ezreal sighed, picking up the fork to scoop up some of the mashed potatoes. He brought it up to Ekko’s face.

“I just want to help you.”

Ekko shifted, bringing his hand up and knocking it away, spilling some of the mash onto Ezreal. Ezreal sighed, somewhat thankful he hadn’t put gravy on it; those stains would be hell to get rid of. He looked at him, seeing the somewhat satisfied smirk creep on his lips and people said _he_ was arrogant. He thought for a moment, trying to decide what he was going to do. It was pretty clear Ekko had no intention of listening to him, so reasoning or begging wouldn’t help. He let out a sigh and grabbed his chin.

“You don’t want to make this easy, huh?”

The grin turned almost instantly to a scowl. “No. Now get the fuck o-“

Replying had been his mistake giving Ezreal opportunity to shove the remaining mash into his mouth, withdrawing the fork and placing his hand over his mouth and nose in case his thought about spitting it back at him.

“I just want to help you okay, I’m sorry you got hurt but if you’re going to be a jackass about it, I’m gonna have to do this the hard way.” Ezreal sighed, meeting his gaze.

Ekko glared back at him, looking incredibly insulted by his actions. Though after a moment he did swallow the potato, allowing Ezreal to move his hand away and scoop up some more on to the fork. He had to take the extra step of getting him to open his mouth again, but it eventually got to a pattern. Ekko shifted on occasional, but likely due to the wounds didn’t really try to struggle or fight him which Ezreal was grateful for. Although after almost half of the plat was gone the Zaunite’s bright up his hand knocking the fork again.

“Ekko-“

“I want a drink.”

That was different. Ezreal placed down the fork, picking up the glass. “Can you hold it yourself?”

“Yes.”

Ezreal handed him the glass, which he took with both hands to lift up. He seemed to have relaxed now, even if only a little as he handed the glass back to Ezreal who placed it back on the table and picked up the fork.

“I can feed myself.” Ekko huffed, grabbing his wrist.

Ezreal looked at him meeting his gaze; Hesitant. Though he looked across his fierce brown eyes to the slight frown curling his lips, it was a softer expression than before. He didn’t look angry just assertive. He nodded, letting him take the fork. Ekko sighed, stuffing the food into his mouth.

“We didn’t mean for this to happen you know.”

“Well maybe you should’ve thought of that before you shot me out of the sky with whatever witchcraft that was.”

Ezreal rolled his eyes, “It was meant to stop you from falling to your death.”

Ekko stabbed a piece of the chicken. “I’d rather you’d have let me die.”

“You don’t mean that.” Ezreal shook his head, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Ekko didn’t respond, taking another scoop of the meal though his brows were furrowed in thought. For a moment silence crossed between them. Ezreal decided to break it,

“Do you want some more books or a movie?”

“I’m not going to the theatre with you.”

Ezreal laughed, “You can find a few of them on tape, I have one of those old projectors if you want to watch some.”

Ekko looked up, for once his sour expression was gone; replaced with a form of wide-eyed awe. “They work?”

Ezreal smiled, it was somewhat adorable the hope lighting up his expression. “yeah, I’ll find it out and set it up tomorrow?”

Ekko bit his lip, his scowl returning as he debated whether he wanted to showcase his excitement or continue to play it off as stubborn even if it hadn’t gotten him very far. After a few seconds of silence he nodded, a shy smile crossing his lips. “I’d like that.”

Ezreal grinned, reaching over to ruffle his hair much to the other’s displeasure. “Good, oh and since you might care now we’re getting properly introduced, my names Ezreal.”

Ekko huffed, leaning back to avoid his touch and looked away. “Still don’t care.”

Ezreal rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room. At least they’d made some progress.

~~~

That was how it went over the next couple of days; a little progress. Ezreal had brought the projector and a few old tapes to shove into the box; lighting up the walls in a swirl of colours and shapes which had amused Ekko to no end. Ezreal would sit on the edge of the bed and watch for a few minutes before going off, only to return with something to eat and change the bandages. Sometimes the other would be sat upright staring at the projections with an awestruck gleam in his eyes, or reclined to stare at the ceiling or offside of a scene; on the rare occasion Ezreal would come in when he was asleep. Nestled into the sheets, relaxed expression and lips slightly parted as he snored quietly, it was the only time his expression didn’t instantly switch when he opened the door, when the neutral expression didn’t twist to boredom and irritation as he looked to him, the spark of joy didn’t disappear from his gaze or the smile drop into a scowl. It was the only time he seemed genuinely calm and it was Ezreal’s favourite moment.

He’d sifted through some old books in the library, a few romance novels- he wasn’t sure what the other liked, he hadn’t touched the sci-fi ones he’d previously gotten him thought it’d have to do, he was pretty sure Ekko had watch all the tapes by now. He made a stop in the kitchen to quickly make a sandwich before heading up to the guest room and carefully opening the door to peer in.

Ekko was asleep, curled up face smushed into the pillow, though Ezreal could still hear the faint snoring from him. He closed the door behind him, gently placing the plate down on the table along with the books and sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to look over him, cautious to not wake him. He wanted to savour the moment of peace with the other; he could be good company if he wasn’t so hostile. He could change the bandages while he slept yet his fingers moved to trash through the messy white locks of Ekko’s hair. They’d fallen out of his style a while back, yet didn’t fall neatly and Ekko seemed to have no intention of letting Ezreal brush it out. He cringed a little, his hair was soft but it was greasy; had long had it been since he showered?

Ezreal pulled his hand away, if the wounds didn’t look too bad he could probably take him to take a shower and clean him up properly.

Ekko stirred, a soft gasp leaving his lips before a groan and he shifted. “mhm, Ez?”

He didn’t seem to want to lift his head, his voice cracked faint as though he hadn’t really planed on speaking but did so the way animals would check if their surroundings were safe.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?”

Ekko didn’t respond taking his voice as enough conformation to not need to get up. Ezreal sighed and returned his attention to the bandages, pulling them off it definitely looked like the wounds on his arms and legs hand healed pretty nicely, he wouldn’t be in as much pain anymore, he moved his hands down gently pushing Ekko onto his back to look at the wounds on his midriff.

“Ow.”

“Sorry- does that area still hurt?”

Ekko brought his hands to his face after a moment of silence, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and nodded.

“How badly? Do you think you could stand?”

“No, I can barely sit for more than ten minutes.” He huffed, “Alright bored of me? You finally planning to let me go?”

“No. I want to make sure you’re clean and healthy though, so I was hoping to give you a shower.”

Ekko sighed, dropping his arms back to his sides and looking at Ezreal with upmost disappointment. After a moment he finally shifted to look at the table and pick up the sandwich.

“I’ll make sure the water’s warm and I run the bath a bit so you can sit in it while I clean you, get you some cleaner clothes too.”

Ekko huffed and threw a piece of crust at Ezreal. “Fuck off already.”

Ezreal rolled his eyes, “You’re acting like a toddler.”

Ekko scrunched up his face brought his hand up to flip Ezreal off. Ezreal couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he left the room to the bathroom. He really did have to thank Piltover fabulous plumbing every time he came home; not like some other placing didn’t have a way to get clean but nothing really compared to the modern home tech of Piltover. He picked up a few towels and set them on the heater; which he turned on. It would take a few minutes for the water to warm up, and it would keep the rack above warm enough for the clothes and towels after. He didn’t spend too long getting some clothes from his room for Ekko, placing them on the rack above the heater and running the bath, just shallow like he was bathing some old pet. He considered adding bubble bath but that could irritate the wounds so it was best not to

Now came the difficult part; getting Ekko. He walked back to the bedroom where the other had finished eating and was reading the blurb on one of the books. He looked up and groaned.

“c’mon.” Ezreal sighed, getting closer he shifted the sheets off of him and picked him up bridal style. 

He wasn’t particularly heavy, maybe due to the fact he didn’t eat much but he squirmed so much.

“Put me down. Put me down.”

“in a second.” Ezreal huffed, it was like carrying an oversized hamster, though he made sure to keep his grip and avoid letting the other kick or knock his head on the doorframes on the way to the bathroom, gently placing him down on the floor.

Ekko puffed out his cheeks and glared at him. “You could ask me to try walking.”

“You already said you couldn’t stand. Now do you want to strip yourself or do you want me to?”

Ekko was silent; he looked over at the bath. “I can do it- you can leave.”

Ezreal raised his brows, “You need my help.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“but you need it.”

A huff left the Zaunite’s lips before he finally complied and lifted off his shirt, revealing the old bruises across his torso and the wound on his side, stitched and covered with a bandage but hard to miss. He was hesitant before stripping off his underwear. Ezreal picked up the dirty clothes and shoved them into the corner; he’d take them to clean later. He looked back at the other, who had crossed his legs to hide his junk.

“Alright, c’mon...” He sighed picking him up and placing him in the tub. “Just relax okay?”

Ekko squirmed a little at the warm water on his legs, Feeling Ezreal’s hand on his shoulder encouraging him to lean back, relax.

“Don’t freak out, I’m gonna clean your lower half first.” Ezreal hummed, picking up the soap and lathering up his hand.

Ekko blinked for a moment, “hold up- I can clea-“

He was cut off by Ezreal shoving his hand down and grabbing his junk. Letting out a gasp and shifting to slap Ezreal’s shoulder. Ezreal was well aware he could’ve done it himself, but the satisfaction he got from the look of surprise and embarrassment on Ekko face was totally worth it. 

“That’s for spitting in my face-“

“Fuck off-“ Ekko groaned, letting his shocked expression return to his sour glare as he tried to relax deciding not to struggle and risk tugging the wounds. 

Ezreal rolled his eyes; spreading the soap around his privates and across his thigh before bringing some of the water up to wash it off. He was pretty well hung but now was not the time to stare or comment on it as Ekko seemed ready to slap him again. He looked up hand away, picking up the shower head as he began to gather more soap on his hands and move up across the other’s chest. Ekko seemed more at ease with that, leaning back against the tub to let the soap lather his chest, across old bruises and marks, Ezreal was careful to avoid the bandages even as he ran the shower across to rinse it off. He tapped his shoulder to encourage him to lean forward so he could get to his back, running his hand down his spine.

“How come your covered in so many bruises.”

“Eh, it’s Zaun. Sometimes it plays rough.” Ekko sighed, “you ever get the feeling of something being there when it isn’t?”

Ezreal tilted his head, moving his hand lower to his ass causing Ekko to flinch. “like a ghosting sensation?”

He nodded, “Every time I go back in time I can feel exactly where I was hurt, I guess some of those marks are just reminders of times I should’ve died.”

Ezreal was silent; he didn’t want to irritate the other with his curiosity, rinsing the soap off his back. He allowed Ekko to lean back again running his finger across his chest once more.

“Same with the cuts?” He hummed, bruising his fingers across a mark between his ribs.

Ekko tensed, his breath hitched before he looked up at Ezreal’s curious expression and a laugh left his lips. “Not that one.”

“then-“

“I fell in love once.” He replied quickly, his lips curved into a sad smiled. “It’s not worth it.”

Ezreal went quiet again; there was some kind of weight crossing his body maybe disappointment. Yet also it confirmed his suspicions. He didn’t get chance to ask anymore as the toher shift.

“Can you hurry up, I’m getting kinda cold..”

“Sorry.” Ezreal hummed, placing the shower head down and reaching for his shampoo. It might not be perfect for his hair type but it was unlikely the guy used any fancy products back in zaun and Ezreal had one of the more expensive brands.

Good hair was important and worth the price, besides he was so nice to come back to something smelling of coconut or peaches instead of muck and sand from his adventures. He ran his fingers through Ekko’s hair trying to coax him into leaning his head back. Even with just the water running through it, it felt better. He lathered up some shampoo in his hand and ran it across his hair lathering the white lock up. His hair was fairly long maybe sitting around his shoulders as he scrubbed out whatever styling product remained. Ezreal preferred it loose to be fair, it make Ekko look quite pretty. He ran his fingers through it again before massaging his scalp, feeling the other relax and lean into the touch.

“That’s…nice.” Ekko muttered barely audible, his expression had softened eyes half-lidded he looked almost as peaceful as when he slept.

Ezreal smiled slightly, he spent a bit longer than he’d planned on that before moving to grab the shower and gently rinsing the shampoo out, running his fingers through his hair. Ekko yawned, as he finished rinsing it out and applied the conditioner. He let it sit for a moment, leaving briefly to grab a comb and some hair ties. Ekko glanced at him when he returned his brows furrowed in confusion until he returned to sit and comb through his hair as he rinsed out the condition.

“Do you do this often?”

“I take good care of my hair, so pretty much.” Ezreal laughed before picking up the smaller towel and wrapping his hair. “time to get you dried off.”

Ekko shifted, letting Ezreal pick him up and wrap a towel around him he managed to stand somewhat shaky for a few seconds before needing to sit down on the toilet. He puffed out his cheeks, “My legs feel all numb now.”

Ezreal laughed, bringing the towel to gently dry him off, though he paused when coming to his crotch handing it to the other to give him some decency this time.

“Oh jeez, thanks thought you’d jump at the chance to touch my dick again.” Ekko chided, drying off his lower half as Ezreal moved to dry off his hair, scrunched the damp locks in the towel and ruffing them up.

When he was pretty sure it wouldn’t dry anymore, he pulled the towel away and combed through his hair again. His hair was much nicer now, soft and somewhat fluffy despite being damp it was nice to run his fingers through. He decided he could braid it to keep it out of the other’s way for longer, was much different from making a rope and Lux had shown him how to do it a few times. Ekko fumbled with the towel around him drawing Ezreal’s attention as he finished tying up his hair. He leaned over to pick up the warm clothes from the heater.

“Here.”

Ekko nodded grabbing the underwear and putting it on, followed by the loose cotton trousers and plain grey shirt, it was slightly oversized not because Ezreal was much bigger but because Ezreal had a think for oversized comfort clothes and given how baggy Ekko’s trousers had been before he’d assume he’d prefer them to some of his form fitting clothes- even if it would make his ass look ten times better. Ezreal died his hands off as he finished, before picking him up and carrying him back to the room. This time Ekko didn’t bother squirming, though he did scowl like an insulted infant until he was placed back against the sheets of the bed, watching him wriggle to get comfortable was adorable. Ezreal couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips with a strange feeling of warmth,

“I should get you some clean bed sheets to-“

Ekko nodded, but didn’t meet his gaze, wrapping the sheets around himself. Ezreal sighed and began to turn towards the door, when Ekko spoke up again.

“Hey Ez-“

“hm?” He glanced back at him.

“Thanks.” Ekko had brought the sheet up around his head but he was looking at him now, “for looking after me.”

Ezreal grinned, there was such a prideful glow of joy that bubbled inside him at that statement. “No problem. “


	10. Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this took longer than i wanted, kind of hitting a roadblock of motivation but here uwu.

It had been a couple of months at this point and Ezreal had found a system, a way to interact with the other even as he required his assistance less, He still brought him food and would come to keep him company. Although it was never more than idle chatter, Ekko didn’t seem to open up about anything often.

Ezreal entered the room again, with a plate of stake and mashed potatoes in hand to see Ekko was stood up now; pacing across the room. He paused when he saw Ezreal and waved.

“Good to see you on your feet more.” Ezreal smiled, placing the plate down.

Ekko nodded, sitting down on the bed and picking up the fork to stab the meat. “Thanks. It’s all practically healed by now-“

Ezreal nodded, though he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. “You want to leave, don’t you?”

Ekko sighed, “I never wanted to be here anyway, besides there’s no reason for me to stay here anymore.”

Ezreal bit his lip as though he could come up with a reason to make the other stay. “Are you sure you’re not still hurt?”

“I’m sure, Ezreal.” Ekko sighed, “but I’ll stay the night. Zaun’s nasty in the dark, so I’ll leave tomorrow.”

Ezreal felt a pinch of relief at that. He was going to miss the other though, even if he would be able to go exploring again. A thought came to his mind as he sat on the bed next to Ekko.

“By the way, me and Lux tried fixing your old thingy majig.”

Ekko tensed, he’d almost forgotten that they had it. “You messed with it?”

“No, no. It was just kinda cracked on the casing- runs on hex-tech right? I didn’t change any of the functions- not really sure how it functions but I just repaired the outer shell of it. So it shouldn’t shatter the next time you try to use it.”

Ekko nodded though his face and scrunched to a more sour expression. “Thanks, I guess.”

“It’s no problem, you big old grump.” He chuckled nudging his shoulder.

“You act like a child.” Ekko huffed, though a smile spread across his lips.

Ezreal grinned, reaching out his hands to softly pinch the other’s waist and tickle him. “Oh? Do I now?”

Ekko flinched at first, and squirmed stifling a laugh. “Stop it!”

Ezreal grinned, watching him roll onto the bed to try and get away from his grip still stifling small giggles as he squirmed and swatted his hands. He looked really cute when he was happy. The squirming ceased when Ekko finally gripped his wrists and pulled them up to which Ezreal took the opportunity to pin him down, grinning at the other. Ekko’s lips were cursed in a smile his eyes half closed as he tried to steadied his breathing and for a moment Ezreal didn’t know what to do, he was just lost in the awe of his expression, frozen in the moment of joy. Perhaps he was too forward; high with excitement as he leaned forward bringing a hand to cup Ekko’s chin and pulling him into a kiss; his lips were soft warm yet it was a fleeting moment.

There was a muffled exclamation of surprised came from Ekko before a rough slap collided with Ezreal’s cheek and he was shoved backward.

“What the fuck, dude.” Ekko hissed, sitting up abruptly and bringing his hand to his lips glaring at Ezreal.

“I-I thought- Sorry…” Ezreal felt the words catch in his throat, he wasn’t exactly sure what he thought; it was an impulse.

“You thought fucking wrong- Save that kind of shit for your shiny mage girlfriend.” Ekko snapped, turned his face away and bringing his legs up to create as much distance between them as possible.

Ezreal felt some kind of pain in his chest at that, had he fucked up all the progress they’d made so far? Then the thought of Lux came to his mind; Ekko had some kind of a point- was he that desperate without Lux that he was trying to grind on the first living thing he could. He stood up,

“I’ll- leave you be. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

He needed to think this through himself, the butterflies inside his stomach around this guy and how his view of him impacted him so much. ‘ _Maybe Jayce was right’_ the thought made him shudder. Shallow admiration; perhaps spending so long with Ekko was just another shallow crush. Another way of trying to live the fairy-tale ideal; dashing adventurer always gets the damsel in destress.

~~~

Ekko didn’t know how to feel once Ezreal left the room, there was irritation and anger; Ezreal never thought things through was being nice to him just some kind of con to get him to let his guard down? He just thought for a moment he wasn’t so bad; then there was some guilt, Ezreal had reacted like a wounded puppy, maybe he was too harsh; he could’ve shut him down nicer but he’d just been so shocked, it was just an impulsive reaction.

He sighed, not going back on his reaction now he brought the blanket around him wrapping his arms around himself as he finished eating the food Ezreal had brought in silence.

Ezreal returned a bit later to collect the plates and Ekko refused to look at him.

“I’ll get all your stuff ready for you to leave tomorrow morning.” Ezreal said, softly standing in the doorway.

There was more to be said, Ekko knew that he was hesitating; stalling. He shifted, bringing the covers over his head and finally looking at Ezreal from the corner of his eye, 

“What else? Spit it out...”

“Can I walk you home?” Ezreal stammered, shifting from foot to foot.

Ekko let out a groan, “I’ll think about it but don’t think this means I’d let you stay again, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Ezreal nodded, for a moment his face lit up before the rest of what Ekko said sank in and he opened his mouth to complain, whine or make some other kind of excuse but was thankfully cut off by a cough. Loud and breaking the silence and somehow it seemed to have surprised Ezreal as he dropped the plate in hand, bring his hand to cover another cough.

This time Ekko shifted, taking the blanket off his face and turned to look at him, “Are you okay? Did you choke on your own ego again?”

Ezreal coughed again and shook his head, “no- something-I..” He paused steadying himself to force the coughing to end and sighed, “sorry- must’ve just been some dust...”

Ekko scrunched up his face, “dust? In this place, man you really are pathetic.”

Ezreal let out a laugh, covering another cough as he picked up the plate pieces.

“Don’t cut yourself-“ Ekko hummed, though he half hoped the other would scratch himself on the shattered plate and make the situation even more humorous.

Alas he didn’t and he quietly left the room once more.

~~~

Placing the broken plate into the trash Ezreal tried to calm his nerves; it hadn’t been dust. He wasn’t sure what it was, the way his chest seemed to tighten and an ache across his lungs a weird flutter in the back of his throat he hated it, he hadn’t expected the nauseating wave across his body, and he was glad it had only been brief yet now as he finally had left the other’s view fear crumpled his composure. It couldn’t be, they weren’t real; and besides he’d already told himself it was just a stupid superficial crush- not love. 

He was always bad with love, perhaps that was why he never faced the flowers before; it’s hard to be in love when you don’t even believe in it, everything was a grab for attention not love. He knew something was wrong, in the back of his mind he knew the answer but as with many other things he was in denial; if he ignored it perhaps it would disappear. He’d gathered up Ekko’s stuff and took up to his room; if he kept it with him the other couldn’t sneak off without at least saying good bye. He crawled into bed; hoping to sleep off the sickly feeling in his lungs to make his problems go away and not think; At least until morning.

Morning came with the creep of light into his room and it did not come better. As he rolled over, his body felt heavy his head was dizzy and his throat felt dry. He needed to get a drink. He hesitated before opening his eyes pulling himself to sit up a cough leaving his lips. He clasped a hand over his mouth and swallowed hard, before getting up; he decided to just get a glass from the bathroom it was easier and faster than going all the way downstairs. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to open the door. Ekko was walking towards the stairs; he paused at the top to look around. Ezreal sighed, opening the door.

“If you’re going to collect your stuff it’s not down there.”

Ekko froze, he didn’t look at Ezreal though. He rolled his shoulders back and let out an annoyed sigh, “You said I could leave- so where is it?”

“I know, I’m not stopping you from leaving. I just thought you could at least be polite enough to safe good bye.”

“I don’t want you walking me home.”

Ezreal sighed, closing the door behind him another pain spread across his chest though he reached out to tap Ekko on the shoulder “I understand- your stuff is in my room.”

Ekko flinched and turned around this time, though he refrained from slapping Ezreal as he spoke. “Thanks.”

Ezreal smiled, that made him feel light- elated even though it was such a simple word as he walked across to his room stepping in, he retrieved the weird time device and bat, handing both items to Ekko who quickly grabbed the device and held it up to his face for inspection. 

“Hm, you actually didn’t break it-“

“Of course not-“

Ekko scoffed, as they began walking down the stairs though seemed to be very conscious of how close Ezreal was making sure there was a set distance. “Well thanks.”

“I’d like to know how it works, maybe you could show me some time, hm? When I come round Zaun-“ Ezreal hummed as he opened the front door.

Ekko raised his brows, “No way, I don’t hang out with Pilties. I’ll be glad to never see you again”

“bu-“

“Good bye and good riddance, Ezreal.” Ekko huffed quickly running out the door and disappearing down the street.

Ezreal watched him, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do there was a pain in his chest. He waited there for way too long, as a feminine call of his name brought him to jump.

“Ezreal? Were you waiting, I know I’m a bit late-“

“Oh-Lux. Ah-“He’d completely forgotten she was coming back over. “Ekko just left, yeah- thought I’d wait-“

Lux smiled, and rested a hand on his arm as she stepped into the house. “You did great looking after him for so long, are you okay? You look tired?”

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine.” Ezreal replied softly, thought there was an ache in his chest and it wasn’t going away. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been there now as he tried to clear his throat perhaps a tap to his chest to remove the feeling but it wasn’t successful.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I just… I just need a drink.” He said softly, closing the door and walking towards the kitchen, picking up a glass. It was a heavy feeling in his chest now, an ache that make him want to cough, like he’d choked on his own spit.

“Well, I was talking with Garen and the Sentinels; they’re heading off to the shadow isle, something about a ghost king that won’t stop crying about his wife…” Lux began.

Ezreal let out a dry laugh, filling the glance with water. “So Lucian’s sleepwalking?”

Lux shot him a glare as he took a sip and shook her head, “No, Ez. The ruined king; oh what did they call him..Vie-“

She was cut off by Ezreal suddenly coughing, spitting out the water his entire chest felt heavy and his throat seemed tight and he couldn’t help but cough; like he was choking, throwing something up that didn’t exist.

“Ezreal!?”

He couldn’t speak to give her reassurance slamming the glass down on the side as he collapsed to his knees, spluttering into finally his hands wet with spit from covering his mouth, the pain seemed to almost fade, the tightness dispersing and he guped down a breath of air, “I-I’m fine..” He wheezed, dropping his hands from his face, though something fell with them a small cluster of flower petals;

A Lilac.

**Author's Note:**

> i love soulmate aus and i love spoopy shit, so this au seemed fun to work in. ^-^  
> will try to keep an actual schedule to updating this haha.


End file.
